Breaking a Habit Takes 30 Days (well 21)
by handsome-uks
Summary: We form habits so quickly...yet they're so hard to break. Derek and Garcia try to rid themselves of something they mistakenly called a Habit (bad summary... good story... well i think it will be)
1. Chapter 1

This is a new... slightly smutty story.. from me...

it involves my favorite CM characters...

it starts off happy but you know i love the angst!

I'm still writing the other two stories Dark Side of the Coin and Lil Mo's playlist (i'll probably finish this one first ... its short and sweet)

Enjoy

PS. I own nothing from Criminal Minds ... oh and please review ... they motivate me :)

* * *

Waiting for drinks.

What's taking Tommy so long, she thought.

Bartenders were supposed to tend bar…not flirt with cute boys with punk rock hair.

She was tapping her leopard painted fingernails against the bar. Her nails matched her sweater – which matched her shoes. She wore a pink shirt with a grey skirt and purple fishnets.

He likes the thigh high fishnets…_down girl_, she whispered to herself.

Rossi wanted a Peroni and Aaron wanted a Gin and Tonic.

She wanted … she wanted… him to give her _the sign_ that they could head to her apartment for crazy Friday night sex.

God when did this even start she wondered…like 3 months ago … no, more like 20 days ago… they've just had so much sex that it felt like more time had passed.

This unspoken… no strings thing started when she offered to wrap and re-wrap his bandages.

Well, the next day he took her up on her offer and more.

She remembered it like it was last night.

_They just finished watching Bourne Ultimatum for the 3__rd__ time (in their friendship history). Derek called her into the bathroom because he couldn't get the gauze to stay put. We'll he bandaged himself all wrong and forgot the dressing and clips._

_She took off the old bandage, applied the dressing, gauze, and clamped it in to place._

She didn't know… she did this task with her wine stained tongue peaking out of Lourde stained lips. She had no idea how much this turned him on till the 2nd time they hooked up which could be considered the same day. But it was definitely the 2nd time… because they changed locations.

_Where was she…_

_Oh re-wrapping._

_When she finished she didn't realize how low his pants were siting on his hips or how close to naked he was._

_She tried to hold in the heat that was warming her cheeks._

_She smiled and said "Alrighty, Morgan good as new."_

_She then busied herself with putting the dressing and gauze back in their containers when he said, "Morgan?"_

_She looked up at him perplexed she licked her lips nervously and waited for him to continue._

_He just looked at her—it was like he could read her thoughts or something. Like he could see every impure thought she ever had about him was real and living in her head taking up precious grey matter._

_She stepped backed, "that's your name. Are you sure you didn't hurt your head too?" she asked hopping her chuckle would release the tension in the room._

_He stepped closer and began, "You only call me __**Morgan**__ for one reason."_

"_Now when is that __**Morgan**__," she asked taking another step back._

"_Exactly." He said closing the distance._

_She stepped back and she hit the wall and the counter to her right._

"_Exactly what __**Morgan**__," she asked slightly peeved._

_She looked to the door and was about to walk towards it when he placed his arm above her head and his body closed her in._

"_You call me __**Morgan**__," he gestured like a know it all, "when I've taken the teasing to far," he leaned in and his lips brushed her ear, "or when you're mad at me."_

_He studied her again and then asked in a lower voice… almost a whisper, "Are you made at me, princess?"_

"_No," she said quickly, "but you know I hate when you try to profile me so quit it."_

_Jeezus, Buddha, and Allah her brain screamed when he stepped close, "try to profile you?" he asked with his lips so close to her cheek she completely stopped breathing._

_No freakin' air was going to her brain._

_I mean that is the only reason to challenge a profiler right?_

_She rolled her eyes trying to ignore the maleness that surrounded her and how badly she wanted to just give in and do the things her grey matter imagined but this was Derek Morgan. Her best friend from day one. His meds must be off… and he can't see or something… because why is he half naked and so freakin' close. I can smell his cologne and minty fresh breathe._

"_Fine, Morgan," she said attempting to duck under the arm that pinned her in the corner. He moved his arm and caught her hip._

_He turned into SSA Derek Morgan right before her eyes and he started educating her like a junior agent. "Calling me by my last name instead of a my first or my nickname is an attempt to give your brain control of an uncontrollable situation. Or what you think is an uncontrollable situation. You call others by their last name as a sign of respect or maybe you think it's a chain of command thing… but," he said warming his hands on her hips._

"_Don't," she said forgetting what else she wanted to say._

"_Don't what? Do this?" he asked as his lips kissed her dark berry lips._

_She blamed the wine in that instant because she kissed him back like she wasn't Penelope Garcia, y'know, Derek Morgan's best friend. She kissed him back like she wanted to know if that throbbing between her legs could be remedied by the thick long shaft between his. Could it even fit?_

"_Or this?" he said as he lifted her on the counter and stepped between her legs._

_She kissed him back ferociously as he freed her from her panties._

_He pulled her down to the edge of the counter and she could feel his cock peeking out of his sweat pants._

_He kissed and bit her neck claiming her flesh as if he was marking her for the world to see._

"_Derek," she moaned._

"_Do you want me to stop?"_

"_Never," she said thrusting her hips towards his._

_He groaned a sound that vibrated through her, "I can't," he moaned_

"_I can't wait," he pulled a condom from the drawer and was pistoning inside her with such a force and zeal that caused her come with in seconds. He was so large and thick that each thrust caused her to dig her nails into his back and arch into the motion which caused him to just go harder and faster._

_After she came she was still tight but slicker, his thrusting continued and he whispered, "Baby I wish your cream was all over my dick."_

_His thrust became sporadic and she knew he was about to come._

_He grabbed her hips and rocked into her with a force that commanded her body to come with him._

"_I knew fucking you would be great," he said as he pulled out of her._

_She didn't know what to say…. _

_Maybe ditto._

_She knew things changed – probably forever – I mean did she take advantage of him. He's on meds and painkillers and she let him … pleasure her._

_She hopped off the counter and straightened out her clothes._

_Home she needed home and her bed. They could discuss how crazy this was tomorrow. _

_She shook her head and headed out of the bathroom aka the new den of inequity, when he grabbed her by the waist._

"_We're not done," he teased._

"_Last one to my bedroom strips for the other," he called as he tried to pass her_

_She waited there wondering which way she should run... bedroom or front door, when he turned around and tilted his head, "don't over think it, baby. Fun and easy,"_

_She repeated it to herself, "Fun and Easy," _

_She began to catch up to him when she pretended to hurt herself, Derek met her in the hallway, when she knew he was fully distracted by her shoe and ankle she took off._

"_I guess I'm Fun and you're Easy," she teased as she hopped on to the bed._

That was their first time and for the past month... no, 22 days they'd been hooking up.

The sex was amazing

Beyond amazing.

Life force changing, she thought.

"What can I get ya?" Tommy finally asked her.

"Margarita, Peroni, and Gin &amp; Tonic."

She felt Derek come up behind her, "Your house 30 minutes?"

She nodded, "Ok, Easy,"

He laughed and kissed her temple, "Don't make me wait," he whispered.

"Kay," she said smiling as he walked away.

Friends with Benefits she could do this right?

She took a sip of her drink and then grabbed Rossi &amp; Aaron's drinks.

Tonight was going to be fun, she thought, as she headed back to the team.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is rated xxx … and for those not into it skip all of the italics.

I'm in a dirty birdy mood… and I blame my muse, the warm weather, and the lack of good M/G moments this season... Plot will be coming soon (...lol)!

Enjoy and** I own nothing!**

_**Thanks for the reviews and follows (keep them coming! I love them)**_

* * *

She couldn't be the first one to leave after Derek. She had to wait for JJ or Em to leave… but JJ loved time away from her boys and the team didn't do drinks often… so she was going to be late.

"Are you coming over this weekend?" Reid asked Penelope, but she was still in Morgan world and didn't hear it.

"Garcia?"

"Hmm?"

"Sunday?" he asked again.

"Yes, what about it?"

"We have to get our costumes together… our trip to NY Comic Con."

"Totally," she said bringing herself back to the present.

Reid turned to the table, "our costumes are intricate – so we had to start a couple of months out."

Garcia chuckled, "half a year out," she said making fun of his anal planning side.

"Well you bailed last weekend," he quipped back.

Emily and JJ perked up, "She bailed on you too?" Emily asked, "funny, I thought she canceled brunch with us to work with you on your Bill and Ted costume."

Reid hated when people compared Dr. Who to Bill and Ted. He groaned, "Emily."

Agh, what a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive, Garcia thought.

She couldn't tell them that Derek kept her up till the wee hours of the morning and she needed 12 hours of sleep just function like a normal human. It seemed like her life was work, sex with Derek, sleep, and yoga when she could squeeze it in.

He was an intense lover and her body needed every possible minute of sleep to recover.

But she couldn't tell her friends the real reason for all of her last minute cancelations and change of hearts. Heck, Jaime her Aussie yoga teacher text her something about respecting commitments and committing to her body… and she was. She was committed to pleasuring her body as often as possible.

That thought made her giggle, but when she looked up she saw a table of profilers awaiting her response.

"I had a thing. A bug from dinner on Saturday. I tried a new place. My tummy wasn't happy and I slept all day Sunday."

Emily watched her closely waiting for one of her tells to show up, but they didn't. Penelope could thank Derek for that.

"Jaime was peeved too… haven't made it to class in weeks."

Reid face brightened up, "well go to class this Sunday then come to my house. I'm like 2 blocks away from the studio. I need your help with fabric choices."

"There," she said finishing her margarita.

"I should head out, Henry has an early art class and it's my turn."

Garcia lifted her empty glass and said, "me too." She rose from her seat and kissed the team good bye.

She wanted to go touch up her make-up but she couldn't… Emily would definitely notice that and then the questions would come. Thank god for Derek's prepping, she thought. He told her all of her tells so they could fly below the radar with the team. I mean he knew her through and through which made their after sex conversation so awkward. Hence the reason they stopped talking all together.

See, after the first time she had sex with Derek she left. He was pissed.

She left because she didn't want him to think she was this needy girl who was going to expect flowers and date nights. Not that needy girls are defined as such…she just wanted him to know that she was ok with sex and didn't expect more.

_She came home at 4 in the morning and immediately hopped into the shower. She was sore and slightly bruised in places… that surprised her. She had to dress carefully she thought… but who wore turtlenecks and dark tights in August. She was examining the purple and blue marks on her hips and breast when she hard a firm knocking on the door._

_She jumped out of her skin and then she realized that she probably had a pissed off Morgan at the door. She threw on her robe and tried to put her wet curly hair in a bun but it kept on falling down._

_She opened the door and before she could even greet him he asked, "Is that the way you answer the door."_

_He came in with a gusto, "I could've been anyone and you didn't even use the peephole."_

"_I knew it was you," she said, "who else would come to my house at 4 in the morning knocking like a crazy person."_

_She looked up, "you have a key,"_

"_It didn't have to be me, baby girl. Just check the –"_

"_You or Kevin – the point is that it's not a crazy unsub," she said exasperated._

"_Kevin?" he asked as he looked around for remnants of him._

"_My point is if someone is knocking on my door at 4am… I know who it is."_

"_You and Kevin still…"_

"_No," she sighed very annoyed," what's do you need, hot stuff?"_

"_You left in the middle of the night,"_

"_I'm not a fan of sleepovers and neither are you so I figured two birds one stone."_

"_Garcia," he said scolding her._

"_What does it mean when you call me by my last name?" she asked wishing she could profile him like he profiled her._

"_That I'm thoroughly annoyed by how your brain works."_

_She looked at him with a challenge in her eyes, "I like sleeping in my own bed and I'm not a cuddler"_

"_Are you trying to lie to a profile?" he asked wondering if they were about to argue._

"_I'm not a cuddler for a one night thingy," she sighed stepping away from the door, "if I have to get specific… I mean you were all vulnerable with painkillers and I should've thought with my heart and left instead of" she looked at her feet… at her butler please painted toes and found the words she should have said upon his arrival._

_She shifted the weight on her feet, "D, I'm –"_

"_No you're not and neither am I. First crazy lady, I wasn't on any painkillers and I wasn't vulnerable. Tonight was fun but lets keep it easy—I'm not a relationship type of guy and you aren't a cuddler."_

"_Ok," she said not knowing what to say after that… I mean is this how he let the ladies down easily? or was he asking for a repeat performance? Was I good she wondered, I mean I know I'm good but she wondered where she feel on Morgan's roster —like would he want to do it again or have I been morgan'd without even knowing it?_

_She wanted more… so she must've been morgan'd. I mean all she did was relationships and he was the anti-relationship so was this how he smoothed things over._

"_Glad we got that all cleared up," she tucked damp hair behind her ear and walked towards the door._

_He saw the love bite he gave her below her ear and felt himself become aroused._

_He couldn't get enough of her body, her skin, her smell, of Penelope._

_He caught her hand and pulled her in front of him, "We're not done, baby girl,"_

"_But,"_

"_I know you're not a cuddler and that's the last thing I want to do," He said caressing her cheek… waiting for her permission this time to proceed._

_I'm a cuddler she thought I'm not a no strings sex kinda girl, she wished she had the courage to say it. But he would probably leave and she should enjoy whatever this was until it was over. It wasn't like he was proposing marriage._

"_Tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"_

"_Nothing," she said quickly_

_He raised his eyebrows asking her to repeat the lie she just told._

"_Derek," she began but his hand on her cheek just caused a tizzy of distracting thoughts in her head._

_He stepped closer encouraging her to continue but it just made her even more flustered, "I just think," she said stepping out of his grasp._

_He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets._

_She shook her head trying to regain composure of her head and sprinkled him with her damp hair._

"_Sorry" _

"_Where was I?" she whispered to herself… "I just think"_

"_How about we don't think and just keep doing what we're doing till what were doing till isn't easy or fun."_

"_But I don't do things like that," she said quietly._

"_You should try it," he said closing the space sensing he won this round._

_He moved the damp tendrils away from her face and she looked into his eyes._

_Maybe… she thought _

_She leaned in and kissed him gently and timidly… as if they didn't just have sex._

_He followed her pace and explored her mouth as he caressed her body. Creating a map of the places that made her moan and shiver._

_He walked her to the bed without separating his lips from hers._

"_It's not the meds," she asked, "I mean you drove here fine but.."_

"_No," he said smiling seeing her hard nipples through her silk kimono-esq robe, "It's the woman before me. That has me senseless."_

"_No drugs," he said reaching for the love bite he left on her neck._

_He opened up her robe and took in her luscious body and he was surprised by the purple and blue marks. His almost handprint on her hips._

"_I'm not a barbarian," he said startled by the state of her skin._

"_I liked it," she said as she let her robe drop to the floor._

_She began to kiss him slowly as his leather jacket fell to the floor _

_She nipped his neck with her teeth and said, "I like a spicy Morgan."_

_A groan rumbled in his throat as he pulled his shirt over his head. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and continued to kiss her gently, her lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth as his hands played in her hair._

_The tips of their tongues played with each other… vying for control as his fingertips danced on her spin. His smell and touch made her go weak and she stumbled after being on her tippy toes for so long._

_He pulled her closer to him as he chuckled at her stumble._

"_Don't laugh at me mister,"_

"_Never,' he replied shocked and astounded by her accusation._

_He eased her on to the bed, kissed, and licked every dark pink and purple mark he made as well as every beauty mark on her skin till he was kissing his handprint on her hip. The smell of her arousal encompassed his senses… she smelt of honeysuckle and he wondered if she would taste the same._

_He began to taste her and he wasn't disappointed. She was as sweet as he imagined. He explored her deeply and thoroughly until her bud was begging to be tasted. When his mouth encompassed her firm center she began to rock into him as she moaned his name._

_God she was delicious._

_He savored her as she climaxed in his mouth._

_She panted lightly as he put on a condom and climbed on top of her. _

_He lifted and carried her to the edge so that her arms and shoulders were off the platform bed._

_He rocked his cock between his lower lips as he warmed her up for round two. _

"_Derek," she whispered as her body began to tingle._

"_Please," she said urge him inside her_

"_Please what,"_

"_Come inside me," she whispered surprised that she could talk dirty… he seemed to like it._

_He took her hands and placed them in his as he stretched them to floor._

_He was slick from her wetness but he prolonged this moment – we wanted her to cry out for it … for him._

_He continued to tease her until she started to match his rhythm._

_He then eased himself into her slowly giving it to her timidly inch by inch._

_Still holding her hands he controlled her body._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist as her heels urged him in deeper._

_He gave her all of him and she cried out in pleasure as he repeated full slow thrusts until their body came undone._

Now this memory warmed her at night when they didn't have plans. Or when she woke up in the morning alone. He kept his word—he never slept over, never cuddled, never did anything that would make her think this was more than sex.

All it was – All it could be was this… and she was actually happy.

She opened up her apartment door, "Sorry... JJ wouldn't leave and I had to have," she turned around and his lips were on hers before she could finish her thought.

"13 minutes late," he said breathlessly as their lips parted.

"JJ," she began

"I missed you. 4 days without you in my bed is my limit." He said ushering her to her bed.

He missed me, she thought and smiled to herself.

He missed me.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing... wish i did... then i could get paid to write fan fic and the job search would be over :)

* * *

She woke up and Derek was gone.

Par for the course, she thought.

Today would be different she'd actually leave the house and do all the things that she should.

Like drop off the dry cleaning, find fabric for her costume; get her color touched up (roots aren't sexy unless we're in the 90's).

She had to find a way to function while her body still existed in the Morgan haze.

She showered and dressed.

When she emerged from the back of the apartment she was surprised to see her front door opening.

She grabbed the Louisville slugger Derek gave her since she didn't believe in guns but… she realized in that moment… she also doesn't believe in bats. Can't she just throw spiders and mace at an intruder?

Derek came in and laughed at his Garcia holding a bat… about a mile from the door.

"I have a key," he reminded her.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised that he stopped by the morning after...this is new, she thought.

"You complained about being tired so I thought… an iced mocha extra shot baby whip could help," he said giving her that smile that made her heart swoon. Damn it, she said to the muscle in her chest with a mind of its own… shop being all girly she pleaded.

"Uhm you didn't have to," she said putting the bat back and coming towards him. It was hard for them to just be Morgan and Garcia since they added the sex. Conversations worked best with an audience—but when it was just them alone it seemed strained. She tried to be the perfect FWB partner but she found it extremely hard to just have casual convo.

Derek knew he should've gone straight home but he basically spent the night. He watched her sleep as the sun rose, she is such a gorgeous peaceful sleeper… the rays of sun kissed her hair and he was pretty sure she had a halo. He also couldn't tell her that JJ and Emily were feeling left out because she kept on canceling on them. He asked her why while she was sleeping and she said she was exhausted. He thought things would fizzle once the newness wore off them fucking passed but… but they were still here sneaking around. And now he was fetching her coffee, mental note go home next time.

She took a sip and tasted the mint.

"Awe, you remembered," she said smiling and he in that moment he revised his previous thought. Sleepovers were ok, if she promised to smile at him like that every day when they woke. He wanted to kiss her but she looked as if she was heading out. She had on black yoga pants, grey off the shoulder loose fitting shirt, and red sports bra underneath.

"Gym?" he asked.

"No yoga, Jaime is teaching a class at 1 and since I missed so many—Jay practically wake-up called me and ordered me to class."

"Breakfast." he stated

"Can't breakfast before class makes me icky… are you hungry? I could whip you up something?" what the heck was she thinking, FWB don't make breakfast. Penelope don't fall down that rabbit hole. Next thing you know…

"No, I just thought maybe you were hungry." He said fumbling in the end zone, "I gotta help Steve move anyways," he said swinging his keys around his pointer finger.

"Do you want to come over later?" she asked wondering if it was starting to get un-easy.

He shook his head, "maybe tomorrow?" He said putting his hands in his jeans. He didn't actually have plans but he didn't want her to think he was needy—heck he spent the night, brought her coffee, wanted to take her to breakfast… who is he becoming?

Of course he couldn't, she thought, he had probably had a date – they never met on Saturday night. It was like an unspoken rule or something. He was probably out with a gorgeous Jordan Todd looking woman - who preferred running to cupcakes. Just the thought of cupcakes made her stomach growl.

He smiled when he heard her stomach, "Sunnyside Diner is calling us," he teased … "well your stomach."

"Maybe… toast," she said looking up at him.

"Ok," He said with a knowing smile.

"Perfect, I can drop this stuff off at the cleaners, I'll follow you."

They arrived to the diner and were quickly seated.

He ordered enough food for two people while she ordered toast and jam.

They eased into just being Penelope and Derek; the conversation was light and fluffy until she entered.

Derek cleared his throat and a look of worry crossed his face.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Nothing, a friend just walked in—give me a second."

He got up with this huge smile on his face. Penelope had to see who was the receiver of the 1000-watt Morgan smile and she wasn't surprised. A beautiful Jordan Todd-esq woman. The Barbie to Derek's inner Ken. She looked at Derek as if he hung the moon and he did to most women… including Penelope.

She continued to watch them through the reflection in the window. He tapped her nose like he so often tapped Penelope's that hurt more than anything.

You fuckin' tapped her nose, she thought.

Can I just slide under the table and slither home wondered as she wished for a super power.

The Mattel couple started to make their way towards her and she died a bit. The coffee, the breakfast, was like a send off. She just waited for him to say it's been real.

"Penelope this is my good friend from Chi-town, Savannah. Savannah this is," the beautiful green eyed caramel skinned woman interrupted Derek.

"Oh I know, I've heard so much about you Penelope! You are one of Derek's favorite colleagues." Her smile and tone didn't match her eyes, which were giving Penelope ultimate mean girl vibes.

Penelope was flustered a bit.

"Nice to meet you too," Penelope replied, but she wanted to say _I've heard nothing about you and I wish you would go back to Chi-Town._

The waitress came over with Savannah's order and asked if she would like to join her friends.

Derek gave her that smile again and Penelope realized she couldn't watch him leap from one vine to the next. He was about to let her go.

"Crap, I have to head to the studio." She said looking at the time on her i-phone.

She got up quickly; "Jay will be so pissed if I'm late."

"I thought your class was at 1," Derek said in protest.

"12," Penelope lied and replied quickly

He was about to say something else when Savannah said, "your mom just sent over her world famous peach cobbler. "

Derek looked over at Savannah with his eyebrow arched.

"It's delicious," she said as she licked her lips and let out a small moan.

"I hope you saved some for me and Baby..."

When he looked up Penelope was already at the door.

He couldn't see the tears streaming down her face…. She knew her time with Derek was up…. His mother is making her cobbler.

Fran made her freakin cobbler.

* * *

I promised myself that i would update this story and Back to Love before I updated Dark Side of the Coin (a story that is almost done)... this little ditty is going to reach the intersection of angst and drama soon... my favorite neighborhood. apologies for the delay - smooches :)


	4. Chapter 4

I think, I've been reading too much erotica. This chapter is beyond steamy yet filled with angst. In my head this story has taken a turn and you will see what I mean—I may change the title because it has evolved in my head—till then, I don't own the characters (except Jaime) – please review

* * *

Penelope couldn't focus in class.

Jaime had to repeat moves and sequences just for her – Jaime hates when students don't pay attention.

She wasn't his favorite today – Penelope should have just stayed in bed.

At the end of class as other student went to Jaime for advice -Penelope ducked into the new-agey locker room and rinsed her face. Every time she thought of Derek tears slipped out of her eyes and on to the mat.

"Fucking Peach Cobbler," she murmured.

"Peach cobbler," Jaime asked.

She turned to find the 6'4'', blond yoga teacher in his tribal pattern harem pants. She didn't know they made pants for men that tall. His chest was bare with a few golden brown hairs that reminded most students that this teacher was all male.

"It's a dessert," she said hoping that the water didn't reveal she was crying.

"Why are you mad at it?" he asked in his Swedish/American accent.

She shrugged, "I'm not."

She took a seat on the wood bench.

"You said fucking peach cobbler," he lowered himself into a graceful deep squat in front of her so he could maintain eye contact. She looked into his piercing blue eyes "so either you literally fucked a peach cobbler, which would be messy, and not gratifying or you are mad at it," he said laughing at his own joke.

She looked at him and rolled his eyes, "I'm not mad at the peach cobbler – I'm mad that it's my weakness like chocolate."

Jaime put his hands on both of her hips and tilted his head, "Explain."

"Like chocolate for instance—I love it—sometimes I forget how much I do – till I see someone else eating it and then I want it… crave it… but not the cheap chocolate – the good stuff like – the world class chocolate—so I indulge and I eat knowing that any day the high it gives me will pass and I'll be just me again and the chocolate will be out their making someone else happy – taking them on these natural highs that seemed like my personal amusement park. I thought it was just mine – but chocolate is for the world and I should've never indulged. Peach cobbler, cupcakes, same thing I should have never thought I could control it."

She shrugged, "I should've known it wasn't mine in the first place."

He tapped his thumb on her right hip.

"First, you can control it—it's just a sugar addiction."

She rolled her eyes, "it's more than that I think" she said trying to find a way to continue this Derek metaphor.

"You have to give yourself a clean break— sugar detox."

"Jay," she almost whined but his finger on her lip stopped the whining flood.

She gave Jay a playful glare and pretended to bite that finger resting to comfortable on her lip.

"Give me 30 days and I can rid you of this habit," he said seriously.

"I don't," but he bulldozed over her – Jay was like that give him an inch and he'll take a mile.

"I love your body," he said matter of factly, "your voluptuousness reminds me of Greek goddess—you could launch a thousand ships—I haven't seen you in weeks and when I do—that beautiful glow that made you – you is gone. You are upset about a dessert – you have a sugar addiction babe—and you should thank your lucky stars that I can help."

His hands traveled from her hips slowly to her knees— "give me this body and your mind," he said to her right temple for 30 days and I can break you of the sugar.

She looked at Jaime and sighed.

A tear came down her cheek – he didn't get it. She needs to detox from Derek.

"Like a local Eat Pray Love," she asked no longer interested in this process.

He laughed – "yes, my little teacup. In Sweden, I was a nutritionist and I helped those with their cravings—cravings—addictions are all treated with the same principles..." he continued to talk but she saw the solution to her problem… maybe she could do a Derek Detox—apply the same principles Jay gives her and cure herself of her Derek addiction. A smile came to her lips—she liked it when a solution appeared.

She tossed her hair to the side and said, "ok—what's the plan?"

"Purge your apartment, shopping, and then my place - I have to give you a few books for this expedition."

"You don't have to do this—it could just be hormones," she said not wanting to drag him down into her Derek Detox.

"Any thing for my little teacup," he said tapping her hips.

The next moment he rose with the grace of an eagle, "Now, I change and then we go," he said as he went to his locker—removed his yoga pant.

The Sweeds are so comfortable in their body—and Jaime's body was a work of art. He was long and lean with enough muscle to make you think he could protect you. He definitely has a yoga butt—if it weren't for Derek she wouldn't appreciate or even want a body like this. Maybe Jaime was right she needs to detox from all things Derek Morgan.

Derek could have Savannah and she could have her detox… her Eat Pray Love detox.

"Liking what you see," Jaime teased – which snapped her out of her resolutions.

She rolled her eyes, "I was thinking,"

He pulled a sheer t-shirt over his head—Sweds definitely dressed funny and she loved to tease him about it, "It's ok teacup – you don't have to be ashamed."

He placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the door; "we're going on an adventure."

"We're off to see the wizard," she said smiling at him.

* * *

"When will it be ready?" Savannah asked the mechanic.

"3 days," he replied quickly

She sighed, "Tuesday"

"Evening," he said, "but if Larry doesn't have the part it cold be longer."

She looked over at Derek, "I had a fun night planned – dinner and dancing with my co-workers—it's Brook's 40th birthday party."

"I can take you," Derek said, "and you can text me and I'll pick you up since we're in the same building."

"Really," she asked.

"Sure, I'm helping a friend move and then no plans so,"

"Great," she said processing the favor he was granting her.

"Thanks, Derek" she said with a bounce that made her boobs jiggle.

They dated on and off from high school to college – she wanted to get married and he wanted to—to be Derek Morgan. She was the kind of woman you married—at least that's what his mother and aunty say.

Dave, the mechanic, smiled and wondered if she would jump up again.

Derek saw the dirty old man leering at her and put his arm protectively around her.

"Thanks Dave," she said smiling – "see you on Tuesday."

Desiree told Savannah that Derek was into someone at his office but the time he's been putting into their relationship affirmed that she had a chance. I mean he found her a place in his apartment building. He Ikea-fied her house and now he was going to take her to a party.

As she hopped into Derek's jeep, she spotted Penelope, his office wife. He talked so much about her that he thought she was the one Desiree was talking about. But alas she was spoken for.

Penelope is with a fine specimen of a man… tall, blond, and fit. As she walked with the shopping cart he walked behind her—he held her and said something to her that made her giggle. He kissed her temple and draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked into Whole Foods. She was about to ask Derek if that was Penelope – but his face became unreadable.

She asked him if he wanted to go with her to the party and he didn't even hear her because he was so focused on his thoughts.

"Earth to Derek," Savannah sang.

"Hmm," he replied as the creases in his forehead deepened.

Savannah repeated herself, "Tonight do you want to come – it could be fun," she said squeezing his knee.

"Sure," he said absentmindedly and she was psyched – Fran would get her wish – grandbabies.

When did she have time to date? Derek thought. She spent almost all her time with him or at the BAU.

He most definitely never heard of this guy. Just like he never heard of Lynch or Sam until the entire team knew.

His hand tightened around the steering wheel as he watched an ogre paw at what was his. He normally wasn't possessive but she was his. _**Is**_ his he corrected himself.

"Sure," he said again as he started the car. Did he need something from whole foods? He asked himself as he debated going in.

* * *

Derek twirled Savannah around on the dance floor. When she spun back into his arms her body was fully pressed against his.

Derek laughed at her stumble, "someone has had a bit too much to drink."

He looked around the dance floor that was packed, "water", he asked.

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the bar.

She watched Derek get the bartender's attention. She loved this man. She always loved him since they were kids. He was her first – and you never forget your first.

She wanted to try again.

I mean she transferred to DC to be closer to him.

She changed her life after Dean broke her heart.

Dean, a doctor, at Columbia Presbyterian who had a problem keeping it in his pants when he was around blond busty nurses. What she didn't get is… who proposes when they are cheating?

Derek passed her water.

"Thank you," she said.

Savannah was working up the courage to have the heart to heart—when Derek's phone goes off.

He groaned before he even looked at it – Penelope programed his phone to say wheels up in Hotch's voice. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Work?" Savannah asked.

"Yup, we have a case," he finally looked up and saw her gorgeous green eyes looking at him. He couldn't place that look and assumed the alcohol created it. She smiled at him a goofy sexy smile and he said, "You are going home."

She licked her lips, "I want to dance," she said as she shimmied, "I'll stay and hitch a ride with Brook or Marcus."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "now, go."

He held her close and said, "we are going to say our good-byes and I'm going to drop you off at home—and that is that," he said tapping her nose.

"Fine," she purred as he led her to her friends.

* * *

Derek was the last to arrive – he was wearing a charcoal grey suit with and ivory button down shirt underneath. The shirt was open two or three buttons and Penelope knew he'd just come from a date.

She and Hotch presented the case – the team head 45 minutes till wheels were up because the pilot of the jet hadn't checked in yet.

Penelope went to her office – she looked for her other phone when she saw Jaime put a copy of Eat Pray Love in her purse. She laughed as she continued to search for the phone.

Not in her purse she wondered out loud.

She checked the pockets of her yellow cardigan, nothing.

Pockets of her navy blue dress?

Found it.

"Penelope," Derek said as he walked into her office

She turned to him and he looked pissed.

He closed the door and locked it.

"We need to talk," he ordered.

He was going to break up with her in the office at 12:30 in the morning she thought – well not break-up because they aren't together.

"Kay," she said mentally bracing herself for the wave of sadness and hurt that was coming.

Jay would tell her that this is apart of the purging process. You have to let go of the desire and the high the sugar gives you. He told her she was allowed to indulge in chocolate the first week. He didn't want her to go cold turkey because her body would go into shock—so instead she just had to wean herself from it

But I guess Derek was from the school of cold turkey.

"Where were you today?"

She was surprised by this line of questioning… she expected a soliloquy- that involved the classic _it's not you it's me_.

"Uhm, errands and then yoga," she said slightly flustered.

He invaded her space like she was an unsub he was interrogating.

"Is that all?" he asked pissed that she was going to make him ask who the ogre was.

"Yeah, Jaime's class, whole foods and then he came over," she said going over her thoughts as she said it.

"He," Derek asked as if he caught her.

"Jaime—yoga teacher," She looked up at Derek and bit her lip, "do you listen when I speak?"

"Jaime text me to go to class this morning," he did remember her phone going off when he ran to grab them coffees.

"Jaime," Derek asked tilting his head, Jaime is a he. _How did he miss that important nugget? _Jaime was a hippie-dippy non-factor – he smiled to himself.

"Jaime... Well, Jackob Trollhansson – I've told you about the classes. He invited you down remember—but the case took a long time. His classes are super popular- waitlist" she said turning back to the pile of papers on her desk.

"do you remember now?" she muttered- upset that their friendship was changing- now we don't listen to each other.

You never told me anything about Savannah, she thought. What is she to you she wanted to ask but instead she turned to him and braced herself for her part of the interrogation.

She looked at Derek's shoulder and found the strength to ask, "So who is…" before she could finish he kissed her

He pushed her against her desk as his tongue invaded her mouth.

He stood between her legs and spread them wide.

She knew what he wanted, but not in her office, not like this.

"We can't," she said as he kissed a path between her ear and collarbone. He took off her cardigan and teased her nipples through her dress.

She moaned, and tried to move but he had her pinned.

"Derek," she said, "we can't in my office."

"We just got back," he whispered against her neck, "If I knew we were going to leave so soon – I would've never left your house this morning."

He pulled her panties to the side and felt her wetness.

She gasped quickly, he started to massage her firm pearl as she pushed out the question, "you spent the night?"

"Yes," he said as she rocked herself on his hand.

"Wider," he said as he nipped her shoulder

Her scent filled the room his cock throbbed needing to be inside her.

"Come for me baby girl," he gently ordered as he watched her ride his hand. She moved faster as she clutched her desk.

"Oh my," she started to chant.

Derek felt her clutch his finger as she rocked up and down. He captured her lips and traced his tongue along her bottom lip. Her sex clenched him and he knew she was about to come. Her body shivered as he held her lower lip between his teeth. He growled as she dripped onto his hand.

Fuck she was beautiful, and she comes undone so beautifully every time.

Never would he tire of her – she was his and he felt foolish for thinking that for a moment she wasn't.

He opened his pants and reached for a condom.

She rested her head on his shoulder – "that was amazing."

She started to kiss his ear lobe as her warm breath made him fumble with the condom.

He finally got it on and his thick hard dick curved towards her opening. He guided the tip along her slit as if it was searching for the entrance.

The head of his cock travels up and down the same path, as he looks deep into Penelope's eyes.

His gaze is too intense she looks away and he turns her face back to him.

"Look at me when I fuck you," he ordered gently.

She bit her lip and returned his gaze

"Eyes on me baby girl," he said with a smile as his head found the entrance and he spread her legs wider.

Just the tip went in and then it came out.

She moaned still looking at him.

He slid up and down her slit then the tip when in again... a little more than the first time.

"Derek," she said, "please," she moaned in a whisper.

"Please what," he growled out.

"Fuck me," she murmured, "please fuck me"

He filled her quickly and hard she gasped and bit back a scream.

He was completely in her, "say it again."

"Fuck me," she panted

He came all the way out and then quickly filled her to the hilt she fell forward by the sheer force of his thrust.

"Hold the desk, Penelope," her ordered, "and look at me."

He was being so bossy; she thought he hadn't been like that since their first night.

She raised her head, "whose pussy is this?"

"Derek's," she panted but her voice lilted as if she was asking a question.

"Not sure," he growled as he continued his long deep strokes.

"Mine your pussy is mine," he said thrusting faster.

"Your body is mine," he said as she tightened around him

"Mine," he chanted as her sex milked his rod.

"Yours," she chanted in response, "I'm yours, Derek."

He grabbed her ass firmly and slammed into her as she creamed all over him.

"Mine," he said as he fucked her with abandonment.

His cock twitched as she clenched him, "God, Penelope," he groaned as he filled the condom.

He quickly pulled himself out of her as she gasped.

He saw tears in her eyes and he wondered if he was too rough, "Baby girl, are you ok?"

He lifted her face to meet his eyes, "Was I too.." he began

"It was perfect," she whispered he was the most passionate lover she ever had.

"It was beautiful," she said smiling

Her phone rang.

Hotch she said.

"He just left," she said looking at Derek shooing him away.

"Yes, call me on the plane," she hung up the phone.

"Go," she said she turned away from him.

His arm wrapped around her waist and spun her around.

"That was amazeballz," he said using one of her favorite words

She smiled, "my office is next," he said as if they had a list of places to make love—I mean fuck.

She buttoned up his shirt, "Promises, promises." she teased back.

He kissed her one more time.

He walked to the door unlocked it; He was almost out of her office when he came back double time for one more kiss.

"That should hold me," he said as he left one more kiss on her forehead.

Maybe she didn't need a Derek Morgan Eat, Pray, Love Detox. Maybe what he was giving her was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally another chapter!

I love this story and now that I realized it won't be just a short ditty – I hope you guys can get back on the horse and join me for another Morcia journey. This is a HEA so don't worry – also if you want to Beta for me let me know

I own nothing… john snow!

* * *

She thought she didn't need one.

She was pretty sure they were going to be that undefined beautiful something ….

But then Derek became the Derek everyone told her about.

And she was on the path to becoming 'that girl' ... you know the one they call crazy because you want to know the why. Crazy because you imagined a different ending to this story. One that involved watching your kids have their first root beer floats.

_**Pivot your hips…**_

_**You're now in Warrior 2**_

_Garcia wiped the sweat off her brow and eased into the position. _

And there went their closeness…. She forced the cute-sy talk in front of her BAU friends because – she didn't need Emily or JJ snooping and asking her what was going on – because nothing was going on – she and Derek. …They weren't even friends.

Her Derek Detox started as soon as the sex ended - well it took Penelope 2 weeks to realize the sex ended. See, Derek hadn't called her in 10 days for the usual hook-ups. Granted Savannah was in the picture but Penelope wondered was she really in the picture... I mean… did she give Derek the things Penelope couldn't… outside of sex and all. I mean did he make her dinner and rub her feet after a long day in the ER? Maybe Derek was compartmentalizing her—she his work bestie and fuckbuddy while Savannah was the girl you bring home to mom. I mean she's a cute doctor who owned Derek's heart for like 6 years… Penelope had to give in and do the Derek Eat Pray Love detox.

If she could purge Derek from her brain… they could return to being who they were before. Today would be a true test of what she accomplished. 6 days and she had gone thru her Derek/ sugar withdrawal that made her grumpy Tuesday –Thursday. She emerged on the other side with a slight glow according to Jaime, she did wake up super early this morning, and she didn't need her normal Starbucks concoction to be perky at 9am. Which was a new thing.

_**And hop to downward dog,**_ Jaime instructed

She inhaled and when she exhaled she let go of Derek thoughts. Whenever Derek popped in to her head she immediately tried to force him out. But here in a yoga class her mind was free to roam and her mind often chose Derek…. Her mind is a traitor, she thought.

She remembered the last time they had sex… he stayed the night and they were eating gelato in bed. They were teasing each other about how they should have done this earlier…

"_I knew you we could be amazing when you called me brows." He chuckled_

"_Ha," she said in disbelief._

"_I mean who talks to the FBI and more importantly Hotch – who talks to the original G-man… like that."_

"_I didn't know who you guys were – I mean I knew who you were but I was all anti-establishment." She ate another spoonful, "you are such a flatterer—you forgot my name… remember?"_

"_No, Reid forgot your name – I instantly wanted to call you baby girl and my brain wouldn't let me get past that."_

"_So your brain.." she began when he leaned close to her and licked the ice cream off of her lips. _

"_No baby girl my subconscious knew you were something special…" he kissed the corner of her mouth and asked, "When did you know?"_

"_Know?" She teased back wondering what he was talking about._

"_That we could be – y'know good for each other," he clarified._

"_Oh that was," and she put a teaspoon of gelato in her mouth and mumbled the rest._

_He started to tickle her and she placed the gelato safely on the nightstand._

"_Ok... Ok dancing fingers – when you were shot. I think there was always something simmering underneath the surface but when you were shot – I couldn't imagine a future without you – I mean who would tease me and do all those wonderful Morgan things you do?"_

_He became serious, "I felt the same way. When Battle shot you – I could only think of all the things I wished I said and did and I promised myself if I ever got another chance – see you were mine in my head but Kevin's in real…"_

_She kissed him softly and silenced his rambling, "I'm yours "_

"_I meant it when I said," but she stopped the words with another kiss. His body stiffened under her caressed for a millisecond._

_She would never know in that millisecond he remembered telling her he loved her – the first time he ever said it to anyone outside of his family. He was going to say I meant it that night when I said I love you – I always will. But those words were charred in his throat as passion for her built up. How could he tell Penelope he loved her when he didn't even know what that meant._

_That night they never slept—every time she was about to sleep Derek wanted her again and she loved his touch._

_When she woke—he found a note he left her on the coffee pot - he needed to walk Clooney._

_He never called or texted her for the rest of the weekend. When she called him she only got voicemail._

_That Monday he asked her how was her weekend as if he wasn't inside her all of Friday night. When she stopped by his office he was busy and said he would stop by – well 2 weeks past and she finally stopped chasing him - the hint was delivered._

She wished she could forget Derek as quickly as he forgot her. Yes the sex was amazing but she needed respect she thought and acknowledgement. The world didn't know they existed and often she forgot that crucial fact when she needed advice. She never forgot the mind blowing sex, but she forgot the coffee he brought after an overnight case…. and the PJ's he bought her for sleepovers at his house. She forgot how he could make her wet by just saying her name with authority – you know that scolding tone he gives her when Strauss is on the phone.

_**Now baby cobra,**_ Jaime said.

Jaime adjusted the woman two rows in front of Penelope.

Can you feel the difference he asked her and she nodded.

Good he said as he moved on to check another classmates pose.

* * *

JJ popped into her head.

She and JJ were meeting after yoga to shop for Sir Henry's gifts. He was turning 4 today.

_**Return to downward dog**_

"**Wonderful,"** he said

_**Now move into **__**Shavasana**_

Jaime played her favorite chant piece and she was in heaven.

He walked around placing lavender on everyone's forehead as he walked them through a guided meditation.

"_The city is such a busy place… _

_We have to take a moment and quiet our minds _

_Listen to our hearts. _

_Feel the earth beneath our feet_

_**Focus on the sound of your heart**_

_Let the noise of the outside world drift away_

_Let the sound of the cars fade to the background _

_And let the background fade into silence_

_**Concentrate on you breath**_

_Feel your heart move that breathe in and out of your system_

_Feel you heart work_

_Feel the love your heart gives to every molecule _

_Regardless, if it's entering our leaving your bod…y your heart gives each particle the same amount of love and care._

_Each part of you is worthy of heart's work…. The heart's effort… The hearts love._

_Focus on _

_Focus on how each part of you is equal in the eyes of your heart_

Jaime bent his head in a low bow and said, _Jag följer mitt hjärta i allt._

The music became slightly louder and Penelope was in her own world… a Derek free world – and she was happy.

* * *

"Hey teacup," Jaime called as Penelope chatted with JJ two doors down from the studio.

"Tea Cup," JJ whispered with a secret smile on her lips.

Penelope pursed her lips ready for the onslaught of teasing and said firmly, "It's nothing."

"Teacup?" JJ asked as her smile became bigger.

"It's just a nickname – nothing –ok," she whispered as Jaime came closer. JJ thought every and any male could be the one for Penelope and she always wants to help cupid. Which is why Penelope can't go to her favorite stand at the famer's market or bakery?

"OK TC," JJ giggled and then abruptly stopped when Jaime was close by.

Penelope introduced them when they reminded her they met before. JJ cocked her eyebrow at the absentminded professor and teased her with her eyes.

Penelope redirected her energy to Jaime willing this moment to be over.

"Class was awesome today!" Penelope said giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks," he said, "you bolted before I could ask you about the detox." He ran his fingers through his blond hair as his blue eyes warmed when they met hers, "How's it going?

"Detox?" JJ asked intrigued by this new news.

"I'm doing a sugar detoxed guided by my Swedish guru"

He laughed as his blue eyes twinkled, "I'm your guru now?"

"I could've called you my Viking Sugar Slayer but that's a mouthful darling," she murmured the last part like a 1920's movie star.

He laughed again and turned to JJ – "I think I love all the characters that live in her head."

"**Love**?" JJ said with knowing smile towards Jaime, "She is loveable – I think she would be voted most **Loved** person in the BAU"

"Yes she is," he said touching Penelope's face randomly.

Penelope looked a Jaime questioningly and he cleared his throat, "so your skin is clearer and you're not a grumpy cat anymore which are good things—you made it past the hard part Teacup and the rest will be smooth sailing."

"15 days and counting," she replied.

"Wholefoods?" He asked assuming their weekend ritual was still ago.

"I can't," she said shaking her head, "I have to shop for Henry- it's his birthday today and being his fairy godmother and all I have to bless him with more gifts than he can count."

"Don't over do it, Garcie."

"I have to – it's my job to spoil him rotten."

"Well maybe tomorrow?" Jaime asked.

Penelope nods… she was about to say another funny quip when JJ said to Jaime "You should come – my house around 3pm"

She added, "His soccer team will be there but we'll have margaritas and Mexican tapas for the adults."

"I don't want to intrude," Jaime said not wanting a pity invitation – He'd just become accustom to spending his Saturday afternoons with Penelope.

"Not at all the more the merrier," JJ said with that glint in her eye to Penelope.

"I can pick you up so you don't have to ride your manual Vespa." Penelope offered.

Jaime chuckled, "I can ride there," he turned to JJ, "thanks for the invite I'll be there."

"Awesomesauce," Penelope said as she kissed him on his cheek, "I'll text you the address."

* * *

As they approached JJ's car, "I think someone is hot for teacher… I mean student"

"JJ, he's not into me like that – yes, he's a handsome devil but trust me – I'm not his type."

"We are just friends." Penelope said firmly.

"But why would you want to be just friends with that gorgeous man?"

"JJ," Penelope moaned.

"I'm kidding," JJ said as they pulled out – "I'm kidding," she said more convincingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for liking this story! Here is the next update!

I hope you enjoy – before you get worried this is a HEA for Derek &amp; Penelope – I just like taking the long road there – and this will be a long road.

If you like please leave a review

I still own nothing! (and would love to have a beta if you're into it)

* * *

By the time Jaime arrived the party was in full swing or it seemed that way from the other side of the front door. He didn't know why he was nervous. He was good around kids – he loved his nieces and nephews and when he went back home he spoiled them rotten like Penelope spoiled Henry. But still his sweaty palms indicated that he was nervous and he didn't know why.

Well, he did know the why – he was meeting Teacup's supporting characters and he hoped they like him. He bought Henry a Messi jersey from the world cup and a bottle of tequila for the party. Ring the bell, he told himself.

Ring the bell.

Just as he was about to someone joined him on the stoop.

"Just push," he said.

Jaime turned around, saw, and saw an older gentleman – with thick eyebrows and salt and pepper hair.

"No corsage needed," Rossi joked.

Jaime let out a nervous laugh and pushed the bell – he shifted his gifts to one hand and extends the empty hand to the gentleman

"Jackob," he said "Jackob Trollhansson"

"David Rossi," Rossi said as he sized up Penelope's date. She has a knack of picking interesting men. This one was your typical Swedish man… tall, blond, attractive, and fit. He dressed proper but he had multicolored homemade leather bracelets on his wrist and bright sneakers. He smiled to himself—Just her style. I always thought she would wind up with Derek, Rossi sighed. Those kids would've been cute, he thought.

"I'm a friend of." Jackob began when the door opened and they were greeted by Savannah.

"Come in," she said.

"So good to see you again David," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Likewise Bella," he said smiling.

Savannah blushed slightly and turned towards the man filling up the doorframe.

"Jaime," he said as he thrusts his hand out to her.

"I'm Jaime… I mean Jackob. My friends call me Jaime—feel free to…" he fumbled as the words tripped and slipped out of his mouth.

"You're a friend of Penelope's," she said smiling "I'm Savannah. Everyone is out back."

"Thanks," he murmured to himself as he followed Rossi out back. Deep breaths he reminded himself… Take deep breaths.

He and Dave walked out back and there was a sea of people – he immediately felt at ease when he saw Penelope.

Dave smiled as he saw what caused him to exhale in relief.

Will and Derek walked over to greet them.

"Rossi glad you could make it," Will said in his thick Nawlin drawl.

"Wouldn't miss it."

Derek smiled and offered Rossi a beer as they both turned to him, "I'm Jaime a friend of Penelope's."

He passed Will the bottle of tequila and added "JJ mentioned tapas and tequila goes well with mexican tapas."

"I'm Will, father of the guest of honor."

"Derek Morgan," Derek said curtly as he sized up Mr. Yoga.

"This is for Henry," Jaime said placing the gift on the table.

"Thanks," Will said in regards to both of the gifts, "this is the good stuff," he said gesturing towards the bottle, "We have some meat grilling and tapas are on he table."

JJ came up to the group.

"So glad you made it Jaime," she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Garcia is around here somewhere – let's go find her," she said as she led him to her.

"Nice meeting you," he said as he departed with JJ.

"He has it bad for our kitten," Dave said as he watched Garcia light up and hug Jaime hello.

Derek squinted as he watched them greet each other.

Derek shrugged, "not her type."

"Not who's type," Emily asked as she approached the group.

"Garcia's," Dave replied.

Emily eyes found Jaime, "Oh, he is a tall glass of hotness." she said very girlie.

"Who?" Savannah asked as she joined them.

"The Nordic god over there," Emily quipped and this time Dave laughed at Emily's impersonation of Garcia.

"Oh, Garcia's boyfriend?" Savannah asked the group

Derek grumbled, "not her boyfriend," the group turned to him

He was surprised to see all eyes on him, "What? I'm just saying I'm her best friend I would know"

"What man goes to whole foods with a woman they aren't dating. I mean I can't get you into Ikea," Savannah teased.

"He's just her yoga teacher," Derek said as he poked Savannah playfully.

"I think Rossi's right. He's hot for kitten and I like him," Emily said firmly

Derek let out an empty laugh, "you just met him - wait you never met him."

"Yet, she know he's better than Sam and Kevin," Will said rejoining the FBI faction of the party, "Maybe we all should stop watching the budding love birds – it's pretty obvious, agents." Will turned to Derek, "want to help me with the meat grill master part deux?"

Savannah laughed and trailed after Derek as he and Will walked towards the grill.

"Maybe he'll finally get his head out of his ass and ask her out?"

"Ask who out?" JJ and Reid asked as they caught the end of the conversation.

Rossi gestured towards Derek, "It's been 6 years so far and nada – but this guy," he said turning to Jaime, "He's a good contender. He hasn't taken his eyes off of her since he arrived, He anticipates her movements to the point it's like a subconscious dance between the two of them and for a yoga teacher he seems kind of over dressed no in his blazer button-down , and pressed slacks."

"He's European," Reid added

"He's a yoga teacher," Rossi said, "he could've just wore jeans like every other man here but he has something to prove."

"Why did you think I invited him," JJ said smirking, "He's her Viking guru or something like that and he was sad that they couldn't spend the day together like they planned – she didn't see his disappointment because she is Garcia clueless until kissed."

"And Morgan seems to be seething under the collar," Rossi added

"But he's with Savannah," Reid clarified, "He walks her dog."

"He walks her dog," Emily said looking at them, "Morgan dislikes anyone who likes his baby girl but he's just like a protective older brother. I mean his dislike for Kevin was completely unfounded."

"Bella, I don't know many brothers' who look at their sister like that."

"Rossi you really think Penelope and Derek?" she said looking between the two of them trying to see it.

"An old man can dream can't he?"

* * *

As the party wound down, Will put Henry to sleep as the BAU team sat in their yard.

Laughter filled the air as the team relaxed into their Saturday night margarita fiesta.

"Why Yoga," Emily asked turning the conversation to Jaime.

"Well my Nan is the sole reason I'm a yogi… she and my granddad were what you would call a dirty hippies. Her daughter was the complete opposite – she works for the Parliament Transportation Committee but she married my dad who is a pot smoking urban farmer…" Jaime laughed at the image he was painting because it was all true but he never saw his family through someone else's eyes. "I went to university and studied economics and worked for Sweden's Budget Committee for the parliament – obviously my mom pulled some strings – but I liked it. I was actually on the road to be a banker when my Nan passed away and left my sister and I in charge of her studio in Sweden. I started practicing to be closer to her and then fell in love with the work. I fell in love with the practice and holistic lifestyle and came to the states to study under Jennifer the creator of the Ohm techniques… where I teach now."

"Banker turned Yogi that's new," Derek said.

"Weird, I know – my mom still pushes me to work with the consulate since I'm so close to DC but yoga is my passion. My Nan used to end all of her yoga practices with - Jag följer mitt hjärta i allt – it means, I follow my heart in all things." he said as he gave Penlope's knee a squeeze.

"I love that saying – you whisper that to yourself at the end of class," she said as she rested her hand on his and gave him a squeeze, "I've always wondered what that meant."

JJ cocked her eyebrow at Penelope and her hand. "Jaime does this thing at the end of class where he guides you through a meditation—it's the best part of the class if you ask me and he puts lavender on your head and I always want to fall asleep and not get up ever."

"And there you have it," Jaime said looking at the table then back to Penelope, "I'm the best teacher because I put her to sleep." He squeezed her hand back and she gave him another smile – he had this magically way of making her forget the chaos in her mind and heart.

Just one look at Derek reminded her and he was glaring at her as if he didn't ignore her for weeks.

She finished the rest of her margarita, "Be right back—anyone need a refill?" More hands went up that she had hands to carry.

"Another pitcher," she said as she picked up the container.

"I'll help you," Derek and Jaime said at the same time.

"I have it," she said patting Jaime's shoulder

"I insist," Derek said as he headed inside with her.

They walked in silence—as they approached the door Penelope said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Derek came back with the first round of drink request and as he went into get the 2nd round Penelope emerged from the restroom.

"Hey," she said shyly—she'd hoped he be gone by the time she emerged from the bathroom—she counted to 100 twice.

"Avoiding me baby girl?"

"No, why would _**I **_avoid _**you**_?"

"New boyfriend?" he glared at her, "we all know how you like you like to spring them on a brother?"

She walked past him to the fridge and pulled the margarita mix– she didn't have time for this crap when he had Savannah.

"What nothing to say?" he asked accusingly

She put her hand on her hip and turned towards him, "Savannah." she said firmly.

She took out a few limes and sugar before she returned to address him.

"How dare you ask me about my personal life when you have a girlfriend? I don't owe you any thing least of all an explanation."

"She is a friend," he sighed, "We have a past but we – you shouldn't feel threatened."

"Right and what am I? Should she feel threatened by me?"

She slammed the cupboard closed—"No, because I'm a convenient fuck buddy," She said angrily pouring tequila into the mix.

"Garcia, we always knew what this was. You wanted this."

"Wanted is the operative word," Garcia said coolly.

* * *

Derek forgot Jaime's beer – so he decided to head to the house and grab it. As he approached the door which was left ajar he Penelope's voice

* * *

"I deserve more than quick shags in my office and secret rendezvous in the middle of the night. I deserve a man who wants to be with me – all of me."

She shook her head, "I'm not some dirty little secret, Derek."

"Of course you aren't." he reached for her but she withdrew, "That is not who you are to me you are special – my solace"

"Yeah your solace between the sheets," she snickered as she mixed the margarita with a wooden spoon.

"Don't do that! Don't diminish what we are to each other," Derek ordered

"What am I to you? Because I'm not your girlfriend she's out there—she lives in your building you walk her dog, you have a history… your mom gave her the cobbler recipe."

She put the wood spoon to the side of the pitcher, "I'm your friend and we crossed a line. I want us to be who we were. You can't have your cake and eat it too – the saying actually is you can't have you Kate and Edith too…" She paused and looked at him with eyes pregnant with tears, "you can have your Savannah and Penelope too."

She looked at him hoping for a response but nothing so she filled the space nervously, "She's perfect – you guys are like Ken and Barbie. We are not."

"Damn it Penelope," he said as he banged his hand on the table, frustrated that he couldn't get the words out, "I have feelings for you."

"Of course you do – but do you love me?" She asked she tilted her head and looked at him, "Just a little," she added in a whisper.

The silence was suffocating. God she was so freakin stupid!

"See that's what I want? Love… and I'm cleansing - well detoxing from things don't uplift and our relationship the way it is makes me feel like a child 45 minutes after a chocolate binge. I love it while I'm doing it but after my head hurts my skin breaks out and I feel sluggish. I want our friendship to go back to that and be pure and life affirming and it can't be that way until we move past this part."

He looked hurt but was still silent so she continued nervously.

"I need time away from you so that we can be who we were—"

"NO," he said vehemently, "You aren't going to anywhere. You are mine and you need to stop playing these games."

"I'm not playing any game Derek," she said squeezing his hand "It's what's best my chocolate thunder – this guilt you feel because of what we are doing will pass – you have a great woman out…"

"Don't fucking blame Savannah—she is innocent here." The truth dawned on him in that moment and he pulled his hand away from hers "You were you fucking us both at the same time weren't you? I mean the way he looks at you, touches you," He looked at her, "does he know how you taste, baby girl? Is he addicted to your pussy like I am? Because that's all it ever was – wasn't it baby girl?"

"How dare you?" she screamed in a whisper.

As soon as he saw her reaction he knew he was wrong - why did he insist on hurting her, "I'm sorry Penel- ," he said as he tried to wipe his words away.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she said as she backed away from his grasp.

Jaime went back to the door and closed it harder so they knew he was approaching.

"You knew what this was Penelope." He ran his fingers over his head and looked at her with anger, "I guess this is no longer fun or easy," Derek said spitefully, "

She looked expectantly at the door to see who could rescue her from this horrible conversation.

"Hey teacup," Jaime said hoping to change the mood, Derek glared at him and he decided against the beer, "Is everything ok?"

Derek rolled his eyes at the endearment and headed back out not looking at Jaime.

Jaime looked at Penelope, "I was going to head out."

She surprised herself and remained composed, She would not shed on more tear over Derek, "Maybe I should go with you – yes I should go with you. Can you wait for me - I want to say my goodbyes?"

"Of course," he said warmly, He looked at her again. "Is everything ok?"

"No but what can we do—right?" she said glumly as she walked towards the yard.

* * *

They left together and walked home. They walked in silence for a few blocks and then Jaime said, "I think this is the quietest you have ever been."

"Oh sorry," she said looking at him trying to find a true smile, "Did you have a good time?"

"I did but we don't have to talk – it was just an observation," he said as pushed his bicycle along.

"I'm sorry - I just have a lot on my mind,"

She half smiled, "clear, I wish my mind was," she said like Yoda.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"A lot of nothing," he said stopping to look at her.

She shrugged, "this detox is harder than I thought. I'm just having a chocolate craving like a panic attack and now it's gone but the want is still there. I feel empty and sad,"

He tilted his head and realized that Derek was the one she was detoxing from - Derek was the peach cobbler, the sugar, and the chocolate. Jaime was starting to feel something for her but she belonged to someone else.

"What do you want?"

"I thought I wanted it but I realized it wasn't good for me and now it's chasing me around," she said realizing how crazy that sounds—"I like… see chocolate everywhere and it just reminds me of what it could be—if that makes sense. You must think I'm an idiot to be this involved in my food – or my sugar."

"You could never be an idiot teacup – I don't befriend such lowly life forms—you are amazing I just wish you could see how much," He said touching her face.

"You really are my Swedish guru aren't you?" she asked wondering what that look in his eyes meant.

"I hope so – do you know other Sweds?" he said as they continued to walk.

She laughed as they approached her house—

"Well this is it," he said hoping on his bike.

"Where is your helmet?" she asked

"Come on and get helmet hair?"

"You should always wear one—it's the law and Obama wears one!"

"But he doesn't have a lot of hair teacup?"

"But you should – wear one."

She shifted her weight from right foot to left foot, "Do you want to come up?"

She smiled nervously and looked at her feet, "We could watch a movie or something – I just want some company and you don't have a helmet and it's late – well.."

"You don't have to explain—you never have to explain yourself to me teacup – you're perfect."

"Ha," she said smiling

She has a beautiful smile he thought.

"Wait till you see my movie collection – we could watch a historic movie about your people of Asgard," she teased.

"My choice he said since I'm burdening myself with the a night on your small couch where my feet dangle from the sides."

She laughed, "Deal."

He lifted his bike onto his shoulder and she said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he said as they walked through the door.

She turned to him, "for today, tonight, for everything."

"For being a friend," she continued, "– ugh, am I going to break out into the golden girls theme song."

"Golden Girls?"

"What?" you never heard of Rose and Blanche—this will be corrected STAT!" she teased.

He put his arm around her shoulder and said, "I do love the crazy people in your head. I just had no idea you named them." He said with laughter in his voice.

* * *

Another chapter next week (fingers crossed)

Thanks for the reviews!

3


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Friday - Instead of writing my essay due on Monday - i wrote another chapter- This wasn't a chapter I was planning to write but user - **nicole louque smith's** question prompted this chapter - what is Derek and Savannah's deal.

I'd like to thank geegee3553, jayjrat , snuggy29, jenny crum, kimd33, gunandgoth, Arses21434, went, and snoochie76 for their reviews. I love reading your comments - they make me laugh and keep me motivated

.Enjoy and as usual I own nothing!

* * *

Adele's _Someone Like You_ comes on the radio as Derek and Savannah drive home.

He loved her, he thought. He loved Savannah… right.

He promised her a life together and in the beginning he meant it.

In grad school, when her father was gun down in a bad neighborhood buying flowers for Savannah's big day at Northwestern. He relived his own father's death. No one should go through that alone. Savannah's mother died of cancer freshman year and he just wanted to take care of her. Heal her – yes, he loved her... because how could he not.

He carried her until she could walk on her own and that took time.

He did the things he wished people did for him when his father died and he refused to let her slip. He became his best self for her. She didn't know any of his dirty secrets and he loved that about her—when he looked in her eyes he always saw his most perfect self reflected back at him. Buford didn't exist… those horrible months undercover in DC didn't exist. All of the unsubs he killed or that got away didn't exist… the victims he couldn't save…. **Didn't exist.** The only Derek Morgan Savannah knew was the sweet man who brought her flowers after class, tried to make dinner every Sunday night, the man who walked her dog, and helped her settle in to a new town. He was still **that **Derek... he was still good... unsullied.

Heck, she became a part of his family – she is family and that didn't end when they broke up.

Savannah was the best part of him – until he met Penelope—Penelope became his world… and that scared him. Penelope knew his secrets… Buford, the nightmares, the need to roam. See, Carl and God made it hard to value his life which is why he was always the first to kick down a door or tackle an unsub. He needed to protect those with families; those with love ones waiting at home… He knew if he and Penelope ever got together one day she would be crying because he wouldn't be coming home again. He wouldn't wish that on anyone… especially his baby girl.

Penelope always chastised him after his heroics because she knew why and was always pissed.

Penelope meant so much to him and he knew he should have never crossed the line with her—she said it best that s_omething was always simmering below the surface with them_ but he had no idea – it would make him so irrational. If any man talked to Penelope the way he did he would have killed them. If any man touched Penelope the way she allowed him to touch her he would kill them. Seeing those marks on her after having sex—made him hungrier for her. The need to posses her when he saw her drove him insane – she didn't care if he was rough – she liked it. The way she smiled in her sleep, bit her lip before she was about to come, the way she whispered fuck me in the throws of passion... she was a snuggler... and the smell of her hair in the morning...He couldn't get enough of her and to know the same woman who was insatiable to him sexually was also his life-line in the darkness…. Didn't add up at all.

"Babe"

"Hmm," he responded still wondering how to fix the mess he made with Penelope. "Babe," Savannah said again.

"Yes," he said with cloudy eyes

"The light's green," she said.

"Oh," he turned off the main road and continued on their way home.

"You," she began, "You've been somewhere else all night, honey."

"Really?" He said trying to make a joke out of it. "You've been profiling me?" He said giving her his signature smile, "Let me see what you got baby profiler."

"You been brooding and testy all day – well since I arrived. I know me coming here was a surprise but I don't expect anything D."

He looked over at her surprised – he hadn't expected a heart to heart – not tonight.

"I mean I do want to be with you – which is why this ring is still around my neck but a proposal at my dad's grave – is hardly a proposal you hold someone too."

He noticed the ring when he picked her up from the airport – she never took it off... even after all this time.

"Hey," Derek said as he touched her thigh, "I made a promise to your father when we met and.."

"I know Derek and I love you – but this feels more like a friendship – feels more like we are trying to go back down memory lane – instead of building new memories." She put her hand on top of his, "You used to look at me they way Will looks at JJ or the way tonight's hot topic James looks at Penelope."

"Jaime – his name is Jaime and I," he started but then stopped as he reversed and parked into the space.

He shut off the engine – "Savannah, I care about you and I'm trying find the man I used to be but this life is hard and - I don't think I can be the Derek you remember and that just makes me wonder who am I?"

"Don't try so hard, D. I know you aren't the same man and I'm not the same woman. The job at Hopkins reminded me how much I've missed you and I feel like now we're getting another chance - a do over."

She smiled at him, "Friends and see where it goes?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Just be you and I promise I'll always be right here - friends or lovers -I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

"Ok, now get that little butt out of my car—you have rounds at 5 am tomorrow," he said wondering if this could be his last chance at normality.

"Thank you," she said as they linked arms and walked to the elevator together.

"For what," he asked.

"No one has said my butt is little for quite sometime – see this is why I love you," she said laughing as they walked into the elevator.

The image of Penelope popped into his head... him feeding her gelato in bed. He almost told her he loved her that night – would that have been a lie? He needed to go see her - to fix things – he vowed he wouldn't leave until his heart was sorted—but despite what Savannah said she wants more—expects more and he couldn't let her down - she still needed him and he wanted to be that Derek – honorable and worthy.

He wasn't worthy of Penelope – he knew that but something inside him wouldn't let her go. He'd let Penelope choose and whatever she wanted he would respect it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter till next week :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter - I couldn't figure out where to stop so I feel like this is like one and a half chapters. Make yourself a cup of tea and enjoy. Yes, this is still an M/G HEA story... after reading this chapter you maybe be Team Jaime (in fact, let me know if you are) but just know this is a long and winding road to our final destination.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming (they inspire me!)!**

**I still own nothing!**

* * *

The sun was blaring into the coffee shop as Derek waited in line to get Penelope her favorite caffeinated beverage.

The flowers were nervously itching in his hand and he couldn't help but feel silly. He hadn't bought flowers in years and this morning as he left his building he smelt these flowers and they reminded him of her. Honeysuckle – but the florist wouldn't sell him a weed so he bought them with a bunch of baby breaths and white delphiniums… the bouquet looked wild just like his baby girl. He hoped she liked them.

As he parked the car in front of her building she was leaving her house… perfect, he thought.

He hopped out of his car and called her name.

She turned in the opposite direction and he saw Jaime bringing his bike out of her building. Derek squeezed the poor paper cup and the lid shot off and landed on his car - as the hot liquid cooled on his hand.

_Shit_, he said as he put dropped the flowers and put the cup on the roof of his car.

He wiped his hands off on his jeans and wouldn't you know it... Penelope is making her way towards him.

As she walks towards him, he notices Jaime is wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday and his hair is wet. Penelope is in her yoga gear and her hair is dry.

"Morning," she said stopping in front of Derek.

He passed her the flowers – "I'm sorry about last night and"

She shook her head, "No need Derek."

"I got the message," she sighed and then added "loud and clear" in a whisper.

Derek saw the hurt look in her eyes and he put the flowers in the car and reached for her. Penelope allowed Derek to guide her closer to him. He lifted her head so their eyes met. "Baby Girl…"

Penelope felt her heart soften as she looked in her eyes and then she heard his mean words from the night before and she looked up to the sky and took a step back trying to put space between them.

"Sweetness… Look," he said stepping towards her, "Your favorite –"

"I'm off the joe," she said as she refused the coffee too, "I haven't had a cup in like 2 weeks."

Derek shifted his weight not knowing what to do next, "Penelope," he began as she said "We're heading to yoga – I should go, Derek."

She started to walk away when he said "Hey," taking hold of her arm, "I'm sorry –"

"Me too, Morgan but nothing has changed. We said things last night…" She shook her head, "you really hurt me last night and it wasn't even your fault… It was mine," she looked at the sky, "all mine."

She finally looked at him, "I was just being …silly trying to do this your way. I mean I can be carefree… I can be in an open relationship but," she shook her head, "being with you like this reminded me of all the things I want in a partner… I want someone proud to be with me. I want someone who is open and honest… and most importantly someone who want more late night booty calls."

"Someone like Jaime?" Derek asked sneeringly.

She looked back at him and then turned to Derek, "We're not.." she began when Derek cut her off.

"Savannah and I have a history? Yes. We were serious – she **was** my world Penelope but that was before us… the BAU… but I wasn't with her when we were together – I was with you – **only you** Penelope – so don't get all righteous with me – while you in fact were being the player."

"Player," she scoffs, "I mean, if I was honest I would have said – I'm a cuddler, and I love dates, and movie nights with fresh popcorn. I totally get excited by sex outdoors but I'd prefer to be in front of a fire receiving a foot massage and swapping secrets—I'm a romantic I believe in love and all the trappings it comes with it and you my friend… one of my dearest loves… don't."

He turned away from her trying to figure out what he could say so that she would finally hear him, "But," she continued, "our thing is movie nights and popcorn and sassy talk and that's fine—we're fine. I mean you can't be my everything and I can't be yours."

She turned back and looked at Jaime—"I should really go – See you on Monday?"

He didn't respond -"Friends?" she asked wondering aloud.

"Of course," he replied with his 1000 watt smile.

She hugged him tightly – she sighed, "You are one of my most treasured friendships and I'm glad that we still are."

He held her tighter, "Nothing can come between us."

Derek released her. "Now, go salute the sun… and downward dog house?"

She laughed, "Yoga… I must."

* * *

**3 weeks later**

The days flew by and things returned to normal, Penelope thought as she and the team disembarked the jet. They… Derek and Penelope… kept their distance from each other and the team thought it was because of their new respective love interest and not because they tried being fuck buddies and failed.

There was just one moment that was awkward… the team had to bunk together… since they were in a small town and everyone was surprised that Derek chose to bunk with Reid. Ever since Alaska they were always sleeping mates.

As she walked towards her car and waved goodbye to her team her phone dinged.

_**Jaime: Guess what day tomorrow is?**_

_**Penelope: Friday and I'm not working or Monday and it's a holiday.**_

_**Jaime: Saturday and you're not working**_

_**Jaime: We have to celebrate**_

_**Penelope:?**_

_**Jaime: 34 days sugar free?**_

_** Meet me at my house 11am**_

_** Festivities will start promptly**_

_**Penelope: Aye, Aye Captain**_

_**Penelope: Do I have to wear anything special?**_

_**Jaime: No but comfortable shoes**_

_**Penelope: Have you seen my shoe collection?**_

_**Jaime: Where the puppies**_

_**Penelope: Puppies?**_

_**Jaime: Puppy Heels**_

_**Penelope: Kitten Heels …. Gotcha!**_

_**Tomorrow at noon your place**_

_**Jaime: 11am**_

_**Penelope: Gotcha**_

Penelope arrived to Jaime's apartment 10 minutes early… you know just to show him that she could be on time… heck, she could be early. She checked her reflection in the window as she waited for the elevator to arrive. Her hair was in a sloppy fishtail side ponytail with little yellow flowers bursting out of braid. She wore a white dress with huge blue flowers and electric green kitten heels …. Per Jaime's request.

As she approached his apartment in the loft building, Billy, one of Jaime's many roommates let her in.

She looked around for Jaime but he was always hard to find in the ginormous space.

She followed Billy to the kitchen…

"Coffee, tea, water," Billy asked with his eyes lingering on her legs and then working his way up to breast… everyone always lingered at her lumps... her lovely lady lumps.

She laughed at her own joke and responded, "Tea would be awesome,"

"You're in luck… we have chilled Moroccan mint tea,"

"Be still my beating heart—It's my favorite," she said as she sat on the stool.

Billy laughed at her colorful reply. As she took a sip of her tea, Billy said "Jaime made it this morning," He looked at her as if the meaning of life was just revealed to him, "Are you the reason he's never home?"

Her eyebrow arched questioningly, as she let the pregnant pause hang between them.

Billy continued, "I think, this week was the first week he's been home in weeks."

He sized her up again, "I think he has a secret girlfriend if it's not you…" Billy asked surprisingly indirectly.

"Nope not me," she said smiling as she took another sip.

"Really," he said looking at her again.

Penelope nodded and took another sip.

"My friend is having an opening tomorrow," he said sitting next to her invading her personal space, "Would you like to go?"

Was he asking her out? She put her glass down trying to think of the nicest way to say thanks but no thanks.

Billy leaned in and touched her knee, "There's a great restaurant close to the gallery."

When it registered that he was touching her she hopped out of her seat and started rambling, "I just got back.. I mean into town… I mean," she took a deep breath, "Jaime and I have plans tomorrow or I'd love to go – Sorry for the rambling -I'm just a touch jet lagged."

"So, you are his secret girlfriend," Billy said grinning like a cat.

"Whose secret girlfriend?" Jaime asked

He was wearing a jeans and a sky blue shirt that made his eyes look piercing blue and a light scarf wrapped around his neck... _So European._

"Nothing," Penelope said, "No one has a secret girlfriend. Billy's friend is having a show tomorrow. He was telling me about it – but we have plans you know our Sunday thing so," she shrugged.

"We can go no biggie," Jaime shrugged as he put on his navy blazer.

"Perfect—Ashley can come too it will be fun. We gotta cram all of the fun in before you get deported"

"What?" she said looking up at Jaime concerned, "You know who I work for? I could do a thing."

"He's kidding."

"But," she began, "it's just a few clicks and poof."

"He's kidding," he repeated as his hands found Penelope's hips and he guided her towards the door.

"Bye Billy," she called as Jaime navigated her hips like a car.

"Bye William," he called out parroting Penelope's tone.

* * *

"That brunch was amazing!" Penelope exclaimed, "who knew brussel sprout tacos could be so amazing."

She linked arms with and said "I think my hips are falling in love with you?"

"Explain teacup?" pretending to be fascinated by her revelation.

"I mean I haven't been able to wear this dress for like 2 years or maybe more – because of yoga and no sugar… I think I went down a dress size or two… Hence my hips love you... I think" she teased.

"Do you hear that?" he asked as he lead her towards the sound.

There were so many things going on in the area her ears couldn't focus on just one sound, "What?" she asked.

"Another reason for your hips to love me," he teased as he led her to the music which involved navigating a busy street fair.

Once they landed in front of the band and surrounded by a bunch of swerving hips – Penelope pulled away.

"I don't dance."

"Everyone dances."

"I don't dance," she looked around and her eyes landed on the bar… "you can dance and I'll have a drink and watch you from a far."

"Nope," he replied in a horrible American accent, "we'll get some liquid courage and conquer."

"There's not that much liquid in the world," she replied as she followed him to the bar.

After three shots of courage and speaking to the band leader's wife… they were on the dance floor cha-chaing with the best of them.

The band leader's wife, Gloria, taught the group how to salsa… Penelope and Jaime were getting the hang of it just when droplets started to tap their shoulder.

The music stopped abruptly and the crowd started to dissipate when, Penelope's braid started to unravel and the little yellow flowers became the leaves to her tree of curls.

"We should head out," she said watching the people scatter.

Jaime pouted, "one more dance."

"but there's no music," she said peering into his blue eyes.

"I hear it…" he said looking around and above her head, "don't you?"

She smiled, "I hear rain, mister."

He held her close, "I hear the distinct sound of percussions and strings, Listen" he suggested. Penelope leaned into him and the danced to the imaginary band. His scent was crisp and clean like laundry and the sea… Penelope laughed at herself and wondered if that was the tequila talking. Derek always smelled sweet and woodsy like caramel and the forest.

She hadn't thought about the way he smelled in a longtime.. she hadn't thought about him in that way … since… since.. she stepped on Jaime's foot.

"You have to swing me out or we're not cha-chaing."

"Teacup we're dancing the salsa … the Nordic version where you just follow me…"

"but you are supposed to swing me out so I can do this shimmy back to you …" she said trying to show him her moves but he was too close.

"I like you right here," he said as he slowed down their rhythm.

She looked up to tease him and was surprised to find that he was looking at her with so much passion and wanting.. her cheeks became flushed.. "Jaime we," she began as she stepped back.

He stepped in and kissed her.

The world stood still – but not in a cheesy my heart is a cup that runeth over… but in a soaking in the sun and time has no beginning or end ...kind of way. She parted her lips because she wondered if he tasted like the sea.. and he did… the sea, some salt, lime, and sweet. The sweetness was a surprise and she leaned in for more as he explored her mouth. He pulled away and kissed her nose.

"I don't know why you made me wear the shortest shoes I own if you were going to kiss me."

"I'd hope to kiss you," he corrected her with a blazing smile as he played with a curl in her hair.

"I'm glad you did," she said, "I'm hoping you'd do it again…"

She stood on her tippy toes and pulled him towards her.

This kiss was better than the first – under his touch she felt like she was flying. Then she heard clapping… and hooting. They peered over the to the crowd that was huddle underneath the awning… the band across the street… under a patio umbrella.

"Geez, we have an audience," she said as she led him to a free awning… He came to a full stop and said "let's bow."

They bowed and the crowd cheered some more.

"She's amazing," he screamed as thunder started to crack.

They ran for the awning and she looked up at him in wonder.

"Now, I'm wondering how much tequila you've had," she teased.

"You are amazing Garcia and then some," He picked her up and twirled her around.

She laughed as her little yellow flowers twirled out of her hair and landed around them.

"Jeg skulle ønske du kunne se hva jeg ser (_I wish you could see what I see)"_ he murmured as he kissed her again.

* * *

Derek joins Savannah outside after the clapping has simmered down a bit

"What's going on?"

"Your office wife and her Nordic Guru were making out in the rain… They," she said gesturing towards this old Italian couple in front of her, "said they remind them of their younger selves… they've been together for 70 years."

"The way they look at each other," Ester says to Derek and Savannah… "pure love."

Derek knew he and Penelope were over but there's no way she could be in love so soon… she said she felt all these things but... If he could only let go of who he thought he was so he could be the man kissing her in the rain. They don't write self-help books for that and that's what she wants.

"Derek," Savannah said, "can we talk?" she asked as she pulled him out of his daze.

"Sure," he said as he started to walk towards his car.

The rain let up and he walked with her but his mind was still on Penelope.

"You're never listening to me Derek," she said annoyed

He tuned back in quickly and said, "Of course, I'm listening."

"What did I just say?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Vana," he said knowing she was picking a fight.

"You can't tell me can you?" she said rolling her eyes

"Sweetness, do you want to argue or talk?" he asked trying to get to the heart of the issue.

She sighed, "I want us to try again—we've been dancing around it but I want you – and I want us to be the way we used to be."

He tried to hide the surprise look on his face – but he was at an emotional lost.

"I know I said we shouldn't but we should try," she purred in the voice that used to make his body hum but that now just left him tepid at best.

"Savannah," he began—"I just got out of something..."

"I'm not talking about your flavor of the month, D," she stepped closer and caressed his face, "You and me—we've been dancing around it but let's just try - like give it 100%. Something is here Derek you can't deny it."

He removed her hand from his face and his eyes darkened.

"You asked me to come down to DC when we lived together in Chicago," she reminded him, "and I should have—I miss what we had and I'd like **us **to try being a **we **again."

He opens the door for her and when he closes it- he sees Penelope laughing at something Jaime says as he twirls her in the street. She deserves that kind of happiness—and that is exactly what he can't give her.

Derek entered the car and tapped the wheel, "I'm not the same man who asked you to come down here Vana," he said finally looking at her, "I need you to get that."

She grabbed his hand and Derek continued, "I'm not some naïve college kid – who is going to dance with you in the rain or whisper sweet nothings – that man is gone and isn't coming back."

"I'm in love with **you** Derek not the memory… you."

She leaned in and kissed him—yet all he could think about was Penelope

* * *

"Today was a pretty awesome day," Jaime said as they rounded the block to her building.

"Yes, it was," she said beaming at him. She had no idea he like her – I mean she knew he liked her but not like kiss you in the rain like her. Like can't stop smiling at her like her.. Like going up stair and testing out her sheets like her.

"I think it makes the top 5," he said shaking her out of lusty thoughts.

"Top 5?"

"Top 5 days of all time," he explained

"Oh really—I don't believe in categorizing days especially when they aren't over."

"Oh tea cup it is – early class tomorrow and .."

She interrupted him and blurted, "You could come up,"

"Your wet. We could dry off, I can make tea, wine, a light dinner," she said as the words fumbled out of her mouth.

"Or Home," he said semi-sternly, "I think I should go home – want to get lunch after class?"

"Sure," she said not quite understanding the change in mood or the vibe.

"Yes," she said as she shook her head to get her wet bangs out of her face, "Tomorrow. Yoga at 11."

She took two steps up the stairs facing him and then turned and made her way up, _So embarrassing she thought. Did I really say we could dry off? Who says that_ she thought!

"Hey teacup," he said following her as she kept on walking.

"Älskling ( my love)" he called as he caught up with her.

_What was it about her she thought that made men not want the full package – I mean he kissed her and now he's all I should go home. I should probably stop kissing people completely. Matter of fact I think I will stop trying to date… or have friends of the opposite sex – completely._

_I should do a men detox,_ she thought.

When she was on the landing of the door she turned around and to her surprise he was right there.

"I will set my alarm so you don't have to wake up call me – I promise," she yammered on but he stopped her with his lips.

Jaime knew she interpreted him trying to be a gentleman as rejection, "I like you, a lot and I want to be with you in every sense of the word but I don't want to miss the good parts like our first real date, or the first art show. We've done so many things as friends that I want to truly enjoy this next step with you. So yes I want to go upstairs and I only want to emerge once we've christened every surface twice but that is just one side of what we can be. And I'm being selfish – I want all of it. I want you completely and we should take it slow…I know you're coming out of something so I don't mind waiting for you."

He brushed the bangs from her face… "Waiting till your head is clear and your heart is open."

She looked at him surprised by his declaration—_cross off that men detox_—"did I just fall into that earth girls are easy category."

"You are far from easy Teacup but I like a challenge." He said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Did you like? Please leave feedback ... and if you want to proof my story PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I still own nothing.**

Thank you so much for the reviews - for the hardcore M/G shippers the next two chapters will be kinda hard but I see a HEA right around the corner!

* * *

Penelope is setting up the wires for the round table discussion, when JJ walks in.

"I heard from a reliable source that you are indeed hot for yoga teacher."

Penelope's head shoots up and she hits her head on the monitor. She immediately turned beet red, "We are fri-."

"Don't you tell me your friends because I don't know many friends who kiss in the middle of Rittenhouse Square to the point that onlookers start applauding?"

Penelope pressed her lips together trying to figure out what to say next, "obviously we're friends and yes, we're dating but this is new—like 2 days new."

"What's 2 days new?" Rossi asked as he and Derek walked into the room.

"Penelope and Jaime"

"JJ," she said scolding as her eyes flitted towards Derek. They had just gotten to a decent place – the banter was back. The team knew something was strained when they didn't bunk together a few weeks back but she hoped they assume it was because they were both with people.

"Agh, the Yoga teacher – he's quite taken with you, kitten."

"Savannah and Derek were telling us over dinner the whole romantic interlude… the dancing, the kiss." JJ turned to Rossi, "they got a standing ovation."

"Who got a standing ovation?" Emily asked as she and Reid entered the conference room.

"Jaime and Penelope," JJ said proudly to spread the news.

"Guys we have a case let focus on that," she said as the screen popped on.

Hotch walked in the room, "Two local police departments need us to create a profile—as a consultant."

* * *

As they left Sea, the location of their 5th date Garcia's wondered what was next. Jaime kept her on her toes over the past few dates—she never had to ask a man what to wear but he seemed to like keep things active which meant no mile-high high-heels. Their first date was a bike ride and dinner at the park. Second date was dinner at Garcia's favorite Italian restaurant followed by a movie she couldn't remember the film because they barely watched it—she should add the film to her Netflix queue, she thought.

"I know it's a school night," he said bringing his collar towards his ears… So European, Garcia thinks to herself as a smile begins to dance on her lips, "but can I show you something?"

"Sure," she says as he takes her hand and leads her across the street.

"My sister is coming into town in a few days to look at locations in NYC and DC. But this is the building I want to buy if we choose DC. I've rented it out for the next 3 months with first look option if someone else is interested."

"Great," Garcia said squeezing his hand, "and did you do all of the paperwork?"

Jaime looked over at Garcia perplexed, "Yes, all the bank paperwork is in order," he said as they arrived to the door.

"Not the bank paper work but your Visa," she said trying to jog his memory, "Y'know. Did you contact immigration and file your doodads?"

"Doing it," he said giving her that smile that almost always made her forget her name.

"I could do a thing," she offered for the thousandth time.

"Don't do a thing," he said pulling her into a side hug. "I like you outside of prison."

"But it's easy and not really illegal," she said almost convincing herself.

He kissed her temple and groaned, "Don't. It means it was supposed to happen that way and the universe wants us to take a vacation," he looked down at her and push a few blond ringlets out of her face, "maybe we can go to Mexico for two weeks and soak in some sun till the US approves the visa."

"Uhm no," she said firmly, "– I don't tan –and unsubs don't take vacations. Tanning is really bad for you," she added – did he not see how pale she was. She turned one color red.

"Ok," he said as he opened the door and leading her into the space, "but beaches do have umbrellas."

Penelope was about to respond when he turned on the lights, "This place is massive."

He walked her through his vision, pointing out the location of the front desk, studios, and meditation room.

"It's gorgeous J."

"Do you want some wine?" he said leading her upstairs, "I moved in a but not 100%… maybe wine and some dessert."

"Sure," she said as she reached the landing that held his apartment.

"Wait here," he said as he scurried away.

He came back with a tie and said, "Close your eyes." She does and he ties the soft fabric over her eyes.

"I hope you aren't taking me into your red room," she teased, "I'm so over 50 shades of grey…" she said above a whisper.

"What's that?"

"Really?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Too long to explain."

He sat her down on a nice soft sofa and she waited patiently. About 5 minutes later, she hears some ruffling and he said, "Almost ready."

After the a few grunts and a couple of trips, Jaime finally sat down next to Penelope.

He took off her blindfold and put back on her glasses. As her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room she saw a perfect chocolate fondue picnic on the floor.

She moved to the floor, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me."

He beamed at her proudly and added, "And the chocolate is dark chocolate with a touch of coconut milk and agave."

"Come try," he said encouraging her to move closer to him.

Once she was settled next to him, they made a strawberry s'more.

She licked her lips, "I love chocolate in all forms," she declared. She groaned lightly and leaned on his shoulder.

"The space is beautiful and you'll be happy without the roommates."

"Will you?" he asked, "I mean Billy was really into you?" he teased

She blushed, "how was I supposed to know that he wanted me to be his date to the gallery show?"

"He asked you if you had a boyfriend." Jaime responded still teasing her.

"I didn't," she said and she blushed further realizing she was implying that she did now, "I mean, I don't."

Jaime's eyes cocked and still grinning ear to ear.

"More chocolate," she said as she took a piece of mango and dipped it into the chocolate.

His eyes changed from playful to something more intense, "You're beautiful," he said sipping the rest of his wine

She smiled as she finished the rest of the chocolate covered mango.

"Even with chocolate all over your face," he added as he focused on the chocolate sprinkled on her cheek.

She quickly licked her lips and he shook his head with a smile, "Let me,"

He leaned over, kissed her cheek, the tip of his tongue emerged from his parted lips, and he savored the taste of chocolate mixed with Penelope. He continued to sensual remove all trickles of chocolate from her skin.

As he kissed the corner of her mouth she was reminded of last man who licked her like this…

Derek.

Derek and the Gelato Incident.

Her body stiffened.

Jaime could feel the coldness come over her body and he stopped. He pulled away, "Are you ok?"

She looked down wondering why the heck Derek infiltrated her memory now. They've been over for weeks and now he was here between them.

He was with her – well, she was still with him – part of her heart was still with him... even though she wanted it all back.

"We don't have to do anything, teacup." Jaime said bringing her back into the moment.

No, Derek was in her past.

Jaime could be her future.

She looked up at him as she picked up a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate.

"I was thinking there aren't many surfaces here to christen but if we approach it by square footage – it could take us weeks,"

She nudged his lips the chocolate covered strawberry. When he opened his mouth she popped the small strawberry in his mouth.

He studied her as he chewed, "I'm serious we could,"

"I want to be with you Jackob – you make me feel something my soul has been lacking and I truly want this," she said taking a mental step forward and not looking back.

"Me too," he said.

She kissed him and a current surged through her that was otherworldly.

* * *

She woke up to a ringing phone. She took a deep breath and could smell Jaime in the air. She turned into the warmth emanating to her right.

Her phone rang again.

She buried her head into his chest and said, "Make it stop."

Jaime woke up and kissed her head as her caressed her arm.

He then waved his hand like he was a Jedi using the force… and the phone stopped

"No way," she said looking at him in completely surprised.

"Way," he said

"I should go – shower, dress, look presentable at work."

At that moment she realized how bright the sun was and panic set it as Jaime said "Stay… it only," he said looking towards the alarm clock.

"… Wait, what time is it?" she said about to enter full panic mode.

Her phone went off again.

She groaned, "Frak –"

She threw on his button down and searched for her phone.

When she found her phone she saw Hotch's name flashing before her.

"Shiiiiit," she said as she grabbed her lips surprised that she cursed. She never curses.

She clears her throat, presses the button and says, "Sir,"

"Where are you Garcia?" he said brisk and angrily.

"I overslept?" she sputtered out, "I'm sorry."

"In the 7 years I've known you – you've never overslept," he said with a restrained anger that made her super nervous.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again," she said facing Jaime, she cleared her throat, "do we have a case?"

"We're on the jet," he said tersely.

"Sorry sir. I will be there in 15 minutes."

"We've already gone over the case. I've sent you the searches we need before we land. We're heading to LA. You have 2 hours to get to the office and get up to speed."

"Thank you, sir," she said, "I so sor—" she began when he interrupted her and said " Don't make it a habit," and he hung up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! leave a review if you can - I want to know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for your patience - this story is still alive in my head and last night's episode was so great it made me want to sit down and revise the next chapter waiting to be published. I hope to update my other stories too (especially dark side of the coin)- but I just started a new job so I can't make any promises on the time (which I'm super sorry about)

Enjoy!

As usual I own nothing!

* * *

Fionn, Jaime's sister, "Oh my goodness, this is so delicious" she said as she sipped the drink.

"It's grapefruit juice, elderflower liqueur, vodka, and champagne… and a splash of sprite."

Penelope poured the rest in the punch bowl, "I have two more batches in the fridge."

"Perfect, Jaime made all of the apps," Fionn said proud of her use of American lingo, "and the good bags are on the table." Fionn looked around one more time and said proudly, "We are ready to party."

"I'm going to run upstairs and change," she said scanning the room looking for any additional tasks.

"Penelope," Fionn said grabbing her hand, "thank you for all of your help."

Fionn kissed her hand and curtsied – Penelope was really starting to like this woman.

Penelope smiled, she and Jaime had been together for about 4 months and she just loved being with him. They debated never argued like her and Kevin. He was passionate but not possessive – very free spirit, which she liked.

"De nada," Penelope said and squeezed her hand back, "I wish I could've done more. Your grandmother was an amazing person and I knows this place will live up to her memory."

"She would have loved you," Fionn said as if the realization just hit her.

"I mean I can see why he loves you but you … you känns som familjen," She shook her head and the translated, "feel like family."

Penelope was taken a back – love? It took Kevin years to utter those words and family normally didn't like the voluptuous nerd – Fran was the exception but Derek wasn't her someone special.

Fionn read the perturbed confused face Penelope wore as a subconscious rejection and her mouth opened as more words stumbled out. "I'm sorry we aren't normally Sweds" she said trying to inject the conversation with humor since Penelope's eyes were starting to tingle with tears.

"Our parents are dirty hippies and I think the only ones in Sweden… I'm a lawyer for the parliament and my brother is a banker turned yogi… we are definitely out there as a family."

Garcia laughed, "Thank you but really it was nothing…I should go get ready." Outsiders were always fans – Derek's sisters loved her too … or so she thought, but the men always wanted to hide her – like a dirty secret. I mean Derek never told anyone about them and even now – he acts like it was all nothing. Baby Girl this and Hot stuff that. Penelope knew she played along so no one would notice but Derek just fell back into his _**pre-sexing Penelope Garcia**_ routine and he is now with the beautiful Savannah. She's hard to hate… she wondered how she got her number but she often texts Penelope asking when he's coming back and what his favorite foods are and one day Penelope knew she would reply. _Stop fucking and figure it out._ But things like that she never said. This is the old pre-detox Penelope. She is new and freakin happy – so she is going to be freakin happy.

She finally made it up the stairs to Jaime's apartment and when she opened the door she heard the shower and remembered him. He was amazing and she was a silly girl to ever let her mind wander down the dark road of Derek Morgan – where ripped panties and broken hears reside. She wondered what he did with all of her damaged lingerie. Does he have a vault of dead undies or does a box full of trophies. He probably hides them like he hide everything else. She walked in, tossed her keys on the hook, and went for her bag.

I thought I left it on the couch she said to herself, as she saw it nowhere in the living room.

Maybe the bed.

Nope.

Where the heck was it.

She checked the hallway and even the kitchen.

Her bag was a vintage Power Puff Girl tote bag…. so it would be hard to miss.

She probably left it by the TV.

She ran down the stairs and skidded when she reached the landing. She almost broke her heel.

Did she leave it in the studio?

She remembered distinctively bringing it up here and hanging her dress, a navy blue, asymmetrical wrap dress with her electric blue pumps. She walked to the closet and found the dress moved all the way to the back and her shoes nowhere in sight. She needed her undies, slip, and make-up. Maybe she did bring it downstairs. Just when she was about to head downstairs she heard Jaime emerge from the bathroom

Jaime is all steamy and rosy. Did he ever look bad? She wondered.

His blond hair looked brown when wet and his eyes always fluctuated between dark ocean blue and sky blue depending on his mood.

"Did you see my bag?" she asked as he made his way toward her.

"Your make-up bag is in the bathroom drawer," he said kissing her neck.

"What about my overnight bag? My shoes…" she asked as she went to the bathroom to grab her bag.

She opened every drawer until the reached her bag which was in the last draw on the bottom.

She moved it to the counter and wondered why he stuck it down there. His family is coming and maybe he didn't want them to know how often she was here. Geez maybe she's being all smothering again. God why can't men just say _hey maybe you should stay at your place. _

"Thanks," she said putting on a fake smile "and my bag?"

Top shelf in the closet, he said as we walked towards her drying his hair.

He nibbled in her ear, "I started a collection of your stuff, black kitten headband, gold bracelets, fuchsia stockings"

"That's where those stockings went." Yes, she was here too much - he had an itemized list of her stuff and where it was.

"Thanks," she said turning around to face him, "I'll toss them in my bag tomorrow and take..."

"Or you can just leave them here," he interrupted, " You're here like every night so they'll just find their way back here any way."

How passive aggressive, she thought. Jaime is always direct but now he's hiding her stuff, maybe she is here too much…. Maybe she did the same thing with Derek – when she asked him to stay the night and he didn't want to. It's the whole species… I mean gender, she thought She didn't know why but she was upset— She looked up at him hurt, "Fine, I'll just bring them home tomorrow – or maybe tonight." she said walking away.

"Geez ," she went into the bathroom and closed the door. She always found herself here. With a guy who never wanted all of her. Maybe she was too needy or too...

_Knock_

_Knock_

"I just got it here," she said walking out the bathroom on a mission, "Let me guess am I hogging the bathroom too should I go home and get dressed."

He secured his towel around his waist then caught hers, "what's happening?"

"What," she asked glaring at him.

"You're angry. Why?"

_Because you suck,_ she almost said but instead she took a deep breathe, "I should go. Fionn has everything," she started to prattle down the list when he interrupted her again.

"I don't understand you. You come in here in a mood," he said thinking of what could have happened, "did Fionn say something?" He held her firmly in placed pinned against the wall.

She gave up trying to walk away from him, "If you think I'm here too much just tell me – I know we aren't exclusive so I don't want to overstep – what ever this arrangement is."

Now he looked confused, "Over step?" His eyes turning into pools of navy as he comprehended what she was saying, "Arrangement."

He looked furious now and she took a step back and was reminded that there was a wall. "Are you seeing other people?"

She sighed and groaned, "let's not," she said as she moved forward and away from him. Why can they have more than one lover but god forbid you do.

"Let's," he countered in a growl – wondering if she was still having a problem resisting sweets… more specifically Derek.

"What if I were – I mean you can see what ever firmed butt yogi you want," she shook off her annoyance, "I don't want to do this ok."

She finally walks past him, but he gently caught her arm, "I'm not some dirty secret you can hide in drawers, dark corners of the closet or the last hanger. I especially don't want to meet your exploits and figure out which one inspired you to keep all of my things out of sight. I won't be their friend so I think it's best we end this pleasantly."

His eyes warmed and his heart was filling with relief.

She saw the same look of relief in his eyes and knew he was glad it was over. She tried to walk away before her eyes filled with tears. I thought he was different … I've been Morgan-ed again.

"I just met her and I think she will be here tonight," he said pulling her close to him.

Garcia rolled her eyes wondering why he was sharing this but he went on, "She's fire-y, sexy, and totally loveable except when she's jealous. She becomes slightly irrational in a cute way of course. She thinks I'm hiding her clothes when I thought I was giving them a home. She thinks she's here too much but I think she not here enough. When she's not here I just think about her—she has the most amazing laugh… most perfect breast and when I'm inside her I think." He pauses to think and then corrects himself, "I know what heaven is like."

Garcia eyes widened surprised by the declaration and then immediately ashamed of her behavior – was she a self-saboteur – she needed to ask Reid about that on Monday.

"When she's irrational… do you know what she normally needs?"

Garcia was smiling at him and feeling foolish at the same time, she shook her head and said quietly, "No, what does she need?"

He smiled as he tossed his towel too the side, "I'll show you my irrational my little tea cup."

He lifted her and hiked her skirt up at the same time.

Jaime she yelped as she wrapped her arms around him, he placed her on the dresser, which gave him perfect access to het slick wet heat.

He ran his fingers over the dampness on her lace thong

Jaime she purred

"Yes, my irrational tea cup," he said stopping the movement of his thumb

She pulled him closer, "I'm sorry I don't know what.." he silenced her with a kiss. He dominated her mouth as if someone challenged him to do so. When he left her mouth she was gasping for hair as he returned to her neck with bites, licks, and sucking.

"You never have to apologize I know you like my own heart"

She pulled off her shirt and her pink flesh tone lace bra showed her aroused nipples.

He pusher her closer to the head of his cock and started to stroke her clit with his firm head.

_Please Jaime_ she murmured as she spread her legs wider urging him into her but he continued the slow teasing strokes as he mouth caught her taught nipple. She threw her head back with pleasure as his thumb returned to her wet nerve bundle. She bit her lip trying to keep the orgasm at be she wanted to come with him inside her and he was taking so long… then he pulled her thong to the side and thrusted half way into her, "you belong to me Penelope "

She groaned because he wouldn't give all of himself. He held her thong in a position that doubled her pleasure as he teased her but never filling her to the hilt.

"Who do you belong to? He asked between thrust.

"You," she groaned as he pulled her halfway off the dresser and completely on to his cock, Jaime she yelp as he filled her almost too much. He withdrew almost completely but then we was inside her again deeper than before.

You belong to me he repeated as he made her come explosively.

He held her lip between his teeth and frantically found his way to be deeper inside her. He loved the feeling her contracting against him – it was as if their bodies knew what the other needed and always gave it freely

Grasping her butt he began bucking to his own rhythm until his chant became and I belong to you.

She smiled when she heard him and kissed him deeply, "you are mine," she purred as he came inside of her in an endless flow of warm rain.

He carried her to the bed and placed her down as he fell beside her.

"Shit, we didn't use a condom. I never do that I"

"I'm on the pill," and she thought about Derek and how they used condoms religiously and Kevin… "I've always used condoms in the past."

"I was last tested before I came to the states and I was practicing abstinence or maybe it was a unconscious decision."

"Why?" she wondered.

Jaime propped his head up and looked down at her, "well, I just came out of a long term relationship, left my job and my sister and I started this… there was a lot going on and when I was in NY …I don't know." He realized.

He tried to continue the explanation "It felt like a way to clear my head and see the big picture."

"I get it," she propped her head up and said, "I don't know where the irrational Garcia came from."

"I like her she's feisty," he said pulling her closer to him.

"That's one word for it, "she teased

"I'm going to get ready – I don't want to meet your parents smelling like you and sex." He started caressing her right breast and said, "I don't mind."

He leaned in for a kiss and she hopped out of bed and said, "no you don't."

* * *

The party was in full swing; Jaime and Fionn had just thanked his family and friend for their support. He couldn't help but find his Penelope in the crowd – talking to Chris his former roommate. In the midst of her conversation with Chris she turned and her eyes landed on him, she winked; then made crazy eyes at him before she turned back to Chris. He laughed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair. Ok he was going to rescue her from Chris. He was about to head towards her when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"She's as the Americans would say Awesome."

He stopped and turned towards his father who full head of gray hair was messily placed in a man bun. He wore a dark khakis and a cotton flannel-esq white shirt. With his air-Jesus sandal, as Penelope donned them earlier, his father looked like he just came from the mountains.

"I think they would say neat."

"Neat," his father asked raising his bushy brow.

"Maggie was ok."

"Dad," he said not wanting to get into his exes at his kick off party.

"I knew she wasn't the one."

A flash of sadness crossed Jaime's face – he realized after he proposed that she wasn't the one – he was just doing what was expected and He'd hurt her.

"This is a party."

"It most certainly is," Penelope said coming up behind him. Jaime let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. His dad believed in ripping of the Band-Aid and making you face reality. No matter what it was or more importantly when it was. Jaime put his arm around Penelope's waist—his father would be polite in front of her... he hoped

His father nodded in approval and said "hon är värdig min mammas ring." _She's worthy of your grandmother's ring._

He tensed. His parent's let their dislike for Maggie be known when she insisted on a new ring. Her aura is fucked up his mother said… and you can't marry someone with a messed up aura, or principles.

"No fair, what did he say?" she said looking at Jaime.

"Let's dance," he said guiding her to the floor.

"But I want to know," she insisted as he pulled her towards the floor.

He was happy to see his son so happy. It had been a year and a half and he bounced back. He could see Penelope's good spirit a mile a way and his wife loved her spirit… said she felt like part of the family immediately. She was apart of their family. He watched as his son whispered something in her hair and then kissed her neck. As he was about to look away he caught a man at the bar staring at the two of them. He was a tall African American man who took his fitness seriously. He had a beautiful African American woman on his arm but his eyes were filled with anger… maybe filled was too dramatic but there was a subtle anger and bitterness or regret.. it was hard to tell but one thing was clear. He's mad at my son. The woman by his side calls him and his glare is replaced with a charming smile and a kiss. She passes him a drink and she begins to tell a really animated story that draws in a few of more people. Friends of the couple he guesses. But the man smiles and laughs when prompted but his eyes remain on his son. Weird his father thought, as he took a sip of his drink.

He raised his head and saw Jaime talking with a few people as Penelope looked at the lights she put up in the studio - she was proud of how it all came out. Henri turned his attention back to the man who was glaring at his son and when he found him his eyes were lit and full of happiness as he looked at Penelope. Agghh, Henri thought to himself. He's in love with Penelope- maybe he doesn't know it yet, but he is.

Love is never easy, he thought, as he continued to watch the man.


	11. Chapter 11

Another installment - and to the guest who left an amazingly long in-depth review- This is definitely still a Morcia story and we have will have an amazing ride to the HEA. I promise not to take them to the point of no return (and yes, even after you read the next chapter - the point of no return hasn't been reached).

I own nothing - but please leave a review :)

* * *

"I wish I could see you off," she said as she put on her green wool coat and passed Jaime her car keys.

"I'll pick you up after work," Jaime said as he put her keys in his pocket.

He phone pinged again, "Geez," she said looking at the updates from the case – "or tomorrow morning. If it's tomorrow and you have class I'll just cab it."

"I could drop of the car and ride my bike to the studio."

"Did you get a helmet? People in Virginia aren't used to bikers and you ..."

"I have a helmet," he said with a grimace, "but what's the point of riding a bike if you're not going to have the wind in your hair?" he said looking at his parents for support.

She turned to Fionn, Jaime's sister, and gave her huge hug. "Promise me," Fionn whispered, "you'll come if there's a lag between the visa approval."

"I can't promise... but I will try," Penelope assured the woman.

"Like really try," Fionn added as if Jaime already told her that she probably wouldn't come.

"Yes," she said giving her a squeeze.

She moved on to Jaime's parents, "It was great spending the past couple of weeks with you and we hope to see more of you," his mom said.

"Likewise," she said giving his mom a hug

"Thank you," Jaime's father said

"For what," she wondered aloud.

"For making my son so happy," He said as if it was obvious and hugged her.

"Thank you for making such a wonderful person," she said giving their hand a squeeze.

Her phone pinged again, "The car is outside," she said to Jaime.

"Let me walk you out," He said grabbing his coat and following her down the stairs.

"Thank you for putting up with the crazy lot." He said as the door closed behind them.

"Your family isn't crazy," she said stroking his jacket lapel—"They're sweet."

"And I loved hearing about you and the tree house in your bunk bed."

"You'll never forget that will you?" he said rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Nope," she said as she kissed his lips.

He kissed her back gently and her phone dinged as a horn blew, "Don't worry about picking me up," she said as she pulled away from him.

He pulled her back into his chest and said, "I love you, teacup."

She felt like the wind was kicked out of her lungs and she didn't know what to say. She licked her lips and was about to say something when his fingers rested on her lips.

"Text me and I'll pick you up," he said closing tying the belt around her jacket, "and bring you home."

He gave her a firm kiss, "Ok?"

She nodded with her head still reeling from what he shared.

He guided her to the cab and he closed the door once she was in. He tapped the hood and the car pulled off. She looked back and he was waving at her.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a gif of a cat dancing. You make me feel like this little kitty.

* * *

As she turned on the lights of her office she tried the team one more time. They must be taking off she thought as she bent over to turn on her computer.

He loves me she thought as she smiled to herself. Just thinking about the past couple of weeks she spent with Jaime and his family - she realized that she felt truly happy and she hoped that it wouldn't end. Just a small hope—super tiny hope—almost can't see it -hoped that he could be the one. She wished she could know the plan – everything happens for a reason and maybe Derek breaking up with her was supposed to happen so she could meet this wonderful man. Speaking of wonderful she thought I should fix his passport thingy so he can stay.

As her computer powered up she accessed the Immigration database on her tablet and tinkered with his Visa application, as the team was still unreachable. It only takes 2 seconds and…she'd solve his problem.

All of her babies were powered up and ready to go as she waited for the program to accept the new status—she needed to get the code and type it into the Visa Database with the new code… but the code wouldn't populate on the freakin' tablet. Just as she was about to do it on the main computer the code came through.

Thank you fairy godmother! she exclaimed to know one.

Before she could type in the confirmation code the team popped on her screen. She put down the IPod and greeted them, "Garcia at your service."

"Did you see the case," Hotch asked

"Yes and it's a doozy she clicked over to the case and let the team know what she uncovered about the victims.

* * *

_**5 month later**_

"I could have taken a cab," Fran said as she secured her seatbelt

"Nonsense, I don't have to be in for 3 hours and Derek and the team are flying back. From Vegas – a 6-hour flight. I know he's going to be sad he missed you."

She looks out the rear window and pulls out not noticing Fran eyeing her.

"Something is different," Fran said trying to put her finger on it.

"Hmm," Garcia said waiting for a car to let her out

"You, something is different."

"I highlighted my hair," she said looking between two mirrors, "maybe it's the yoga."

"No you're happy—down right glowing?"

"Ugh," Fran groaned, "and it's not my son whose putting that – what do you call it pixie dust around you."

Garcia chuckles, "Derek and I have a friendship that-."

"I know," Fran interrupted, "I just never understood why it didn't work. He was so happy when he was with you – the nightmares were gone and I thought - I'd finally see those grand babies."

"He loves Savannah, Fran. I mean you must love her too to give her the secret peach cobbler recipe."

She chuckled, "the recipe is actually her mother's – she gave it to me when we worked in the hospital together."

"When Savannah broke up with Derek – he was broken hearted but you my dear—you made him different- in a good way- He could let the job be the job. But I think he's still gun shy."

Fran noticed the awkward silence and squeezed Penelope's leg with affection, "A mother can dream about the perfect daughter in law can't she? So tell me about your boyfriend."

* * *

"Thanks again Garcia," Derek said heading to his office.

She wondered when would things go back to normal, she shook her head and watched him go maybe this is the new normal.

"Garcia. My office. Now."

"Geez what crawled up Sir Hotch's butt," she muttered to herself as she made her way towards his lair.

"Do we have a case? She asked.

"Door?" he growled out.

She never seen him this upset before and she didn't know if she should take the seat his hand ordered her to take or should she stay by the door ready to exit.

When his hand gestured towards the chair (again) she moved towards it.

She licked her lips and looked at him.

His brows drew closer together, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Did you hack Immigration database?

"What?"

_**Shit**_ she thought she was distracted and never completed the second part

"I," she shyly began.

"Homeland has you boyfriend in custody at Regan Airport. He's being held because he was coming into the country under a false immigration visa."

Tears weld up in her eyes, "I did a thing." She began to ramble, "like how I got us iPads – his papers were held up so I just un-held it and then I forgot to put in the proper code to not red flag the visa."

"You know you could jeopardize your deal with agency." He glared at her, "You could go to jail, Garcia."

"I," she stammered, "I didn't think it was a big deal – he's not a terrorist he's a yoga instructor who mailed his forms late I think," she sputtered out.

"I mean he doesn't know – does he know why he's detained – because he'll be mad that I did this thing. I kinda promised that I wouldn't."

Now tears are running down her check and Hotch felt bad about not telling her that he fixed it already - He just wanted to make sure that Jaime didn't pressure her into doing this.

He handed her a handkerchief, "Let's go to Regan."


	12. Chapter 12

**Another installment... as usual, I don't own anything**

* * *

"Please take you seat." The agent asked Jaime who was about to put a hole in the floor.

"Why are you holding me?"

"Your passport has been flagged." The agent says with no emotion.

"Is this because of my visa?" Jaime asks finally happy to have someone who could give him answers.

"Mr. Trollhannson, please sit."

"I've been here for 4 hours and I would like to use the phone?" He says as if he has any rights.

"Sit, I won't ask again," The agent asks forcefully.

Jaime couldn't comprehend what was happening but the threat that was issued was real.

He took his seat as the airport security handcuffed him to the desk.

"This is a misunderstanding." He said not understanding why he was being treated as a criminal.

"Your visa has been revoked – You're going home."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, sir." Penelope said as they drove through the maze of airport directions, "This is not how I envisioned today."

Hotch let out a breath which was her signal to continue, " Made this fancy dinner… well prepped this fancy dinner, bought this nice bottle of wine, pulled out the fondue set. See, we ate fondue on our first real date. Well, we went on dates before but that one … but I knew he was more than special on that date. Like the first ray of sun peering through storm clouds…and on said date, he asked me not to do the thing— which I obviously did do – I promised I wouldn't… but for some reason I did it anyway. I did it because I love him and I didn't want him to disappear – but I didn't know it was love at the time. I just wanted to have some…" she trailed off… looking out the window.

"Control," Hotch offered.

"Yes." She sighed, "but he's going to be angry because I should have told him." She shook her head, "I mean I shouldn't have done it… we could have just had a vacation … is what he's going to say…" she returned her gaze to the traffic in front of her … "but I don't tan well."

* * *

As Hotch and Penelope made their way to the Regan Airport. Derek went to pick Savannah up from the hospital.

Savannah saw Derek leaning on his SUV, as she exited the hospital and she was happy. This was their thing she thought – In college; Derek loved picking her up from class and shuttling her home or to his place. He didn't have roommates in grad school and she had 3. They spent two winters hibernating in his apartment. But things weren't always great. They broke up more times than she'd like to remember and when they fought Derek was always level headed enough to seek space and time. When he calmed down he would be like he is today waiting for her to hash thinks over.

One of the major break-ups was before grad school—Derek got into Northwest and accepted their offer without discussing it. They were trying to stay in the same city if possible but since he injured his knee he's became a completely new Derek. She got offers too but she didn't want to stay in the same city for undergraduate and grad school. _**Talk about being on two different pages.**_ He didn't understand why that meant they were over and he said they had their whole lives to be together – what's two years? She saw his lack of commitment as a sign that they were destined for two different things… she wanted to be an OBGYN and he wanted to go into law enforcement—despite her insistence on practicing law. Then she got the phone call that changed her life—Her dad - he died.

Derek proposed a week after the funeral at the gravesite. She should have said no – she knew he was reliving his father's death—instead she took the ring and hoped it would last.

"How's my favorite girl?" he said as he took her bag and kissed her temple.

She groaned lightly and found his lips, "Better."

She kissed him deeply and he returned the kiss trying to match her vigor. "This long weekend is going to be great!"

"Jeff gave us his cabin in the middle of nowhere no cell phone."

"Hotch gave me the 4 days vacation unplugged."

"What?" she said surprised

"Yup no unsubs will disturb our groove."

She chuckled, "and Becks is covering me so we're set."

"Romantic getaway begins now," she said with enthusiasm as Derek put the car in reverse.

* * *

Twenty minutes went by and the airport security suit returned and unchained him. "You have friends in high places," he said in a whispered grimace.

Jaime, immediately rose and stretched, "Please remain seated."

"Can I make a phone call?"

"In a minute," the officer replied as he closed the door.

The next time the door open Penelope ran through it. "Jaime," she said as he rose. He loved her hugs – one of the best things god ever created, he thought. The smell of her hair always eased him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked resting his forehead on hers.

She kissed him again, "I'm so sorry Jaime," she murmured between breaths.

He pulled back, sorry he asked with his eyebrows as his pupils searched her face.

She bit her lip and tried to figure where to start, "I knew you sent your papers in late," she said licking her lips, "and then you said you love me and I love you – but I didn't say it back because I was scared. I mean, I thought a perfect time would come and then – I mean the perfect time will come. But I was nervous about going all in."

He stepped back, "I never pressured you Penelope," he said running his fingers through his hair

"I know," she said taking a step towards him, "which is one of the amazing things about you but I found myself wanting to be this perfect thing – perfect person. I mean I hate the 7am yoga class on Saturday and Sunday but I take it because you teach it. Because in my head that what perfect girlfriends do and I love you so I wanted things to be perfect."

He looked at her confused, "How did you know I was here?"

"I wanted you to stay and," she said lowering her voice, "I did the thing that I promised you that I wouldn't do. And then I forgot to finish it because a case came in and," she trailed off looking up shyly as he took crossed the room.

"You hacked the immigration database," he said feeling his anger rise.

"Hack is such a bad word – I"

He glared at her "helvete , tekopp !" he released a breath, "Jag har varit fastkedjad vid detta skrivbord för timmar eftersom du… (God Damn it Teacup! I was chained to this desk for hours because you…)

"Be mad in English," she said knowing he didn't even realize he switched languages.

He took a few steps back from her and turned towards the wall—he slammed his hand against the wall.

"I know how you see this and it's anything but that…"she continued.

"I get it." He said trying to be the bigger person and not able to truly comprehend what that means.

"No, actually I don't – I thought we were building towards something - I mean I'm such a fuckin' sap as you Americans would say."

"I thought asking you to not do the thing your good at would show you how much I care about you—love you – att du kan lita på mig med ditt hjärta(that you could trust me with your heart)."

He starts to understand what it all means – he never had her at all. She was still in love with Derek—his father warned him but he thought _**I'm a fool**_ he murmured to himself as he looked at her one last time.

"If you didn't want this—If it was moving too fast." He sighed, "I understand."

"I could have went away and my sister would have covered the studio – but you lied to me and now the studio needs Fionn full time and with my visa revoked… " he shook is head not able to comprehend the full scope of the situation.

He smiled the saddest smile looking out the window, "you should go, Penelope."

"Jaime, I'm sorry," she said trying to divide the space between them.

He turned to her, "Stop apologizing you did what you wanted to do and these are the consequences," he sighed, " he walked around her and knocked on the door."

"I want you to go – I can't be around you,"

"we can unrevoke it," she said

"Agent Moore," he called

"Hotch has a friend," she continued hoping if he would just listen he could hear her.

"Stop fixing things – it's your fixing that got us here" He looked over at her and saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

_**Tears**_… God, just seeing them seared his heart—her beautiful brown eyes resting in pools of water… her mouth prepared with a litany of reasons why but he only had more questions - questions in which no answer was right.

"When did you do this – was it last Monday?"

"Jaime I -," she licked her lips before the words burst out of her mouth, "It's done and it's about moving forward. I made a mistake and we can fix this. Hotch has a friend in homeland security and they are smoothing this over as we speak—and we can go home– I made a special welcome home dinner for…"

He interrupted her rambling and asked again… "_When"?_

A tear sailed down her cheek and she knew this answer sealed her fate, "when you first visited your sister"

"8 months ago?" He whispered taking a step away from her.

"I hate lies Penelope, for 8 months we talked about the stupid visa and you never mentioned this," he said

"First, we didn't talk for 8 months about your visa. We talked twice and both times I wanted to tell you that I did a thing. But you wanted to go on vacation and I – I tan horribly and hate the sand … well, sand in my sandals. And you - I did it because you're spacey and I knew that you would forget and it's not a big deal I love you and I didn't want you on the beach with out me when I could be home putting the finishing touches on our living room – or you could be dragging me downstairs for the dreaded 7am class. I made a mistake and if I just finished typing in the confirmation code you would be home and … no one" she realized her true feelings as her brain finished the statement before it reached her lips.

"No one would be the wiser… " he finished.

"Jaime that's not it." she began but he returned to his corner of the interrogation room

"I think you should go," he whispered, "Before we say words we can't take back."

He gave her his back waiting to hear the door open and close, after a few moments he repeated himself, "Please leave."

"You ride a bike every day without a helmet because you love the wind in your hair and the sun on your face. I've bought you four helmets because I want you to be safe—but they're at my home – why because even though you are special to me and I want to keep you safe – I have to let you- be you or you wouldn't be the man that I love. So I made a mistake and freaked out because you're the best thing that has happened to me and I was afraid that you'd go away so I did a thing when we first started dating and I forgot but when you brought it up – yes, I should have said something—but you seemed so adamant about me doing nothing that I didn't want to be this imperfect insecure girlfriend who was afraid of losing the man she loved.

She walked over to him, "_**I love you"**_ she said as she held to hand and she knew that he finally heard her, "and I planned the best welcome home dinner with that wine you love and chocolate fondue for dessert like on our first date. Today was the day so please just let Hotch fix this and we can go home."

She saw the disappointment in his eyes and the way he slipped his hand from hers that she sensed maybe she couldn't fix this.

"you can't be soo mad that you can't forgive me," she said as if breaking up like this was insane. Then she thought love could come and go quickly.

"Look at me," she asked as her voice cracked from fear. She couldn't lose him—he was the best thing that ever happened and she shouldn't have done the thing that pissed off the man she loved. He was always cool and calm and now she could see the

"Do you love me?"

Hurt flashed across his face and he hesitated

Just like Derek did when he rejected her..

She stepped back as if she was too close to the flame

"I get it," she said stepping back slowly from him, It was over.

She looked at him so confused – how did they get here so fast – Jaime is so definitive and she knew that – liked that about him when he was with you he was all in 100% but when he wasn't…

She hit the table as tears spilled from her eyes, "Hotch will fix it – I'm so—"

"Don't," he growled and she bit her lips to prevent any more apologies from flying out

She turned away speed to the door.

As her hand touched the knob, he joined her in 3 long steps.

He stopped her from turning the knob.

"My love for you is deeper than I can comprehend.."

She turned to look at him

Jaime continued, "The fact that you lied to me just reminded me how much you keep from me

Parts of you that I don't know…

Parts that are hidden – even in plain sight

You have the power to hurt me because I can't see

Anything but love

I just wished we had time so I could know all of you" he said wiping away her final tear.

"Marry me." she said with a smile

"What?" he replied – she always found a way to surprise him.

"I love you," Penelope started

"You love me

We practically live together

And I promise I'll never fix anything for you gain

I mean I wont even buy you a present from the internet…" she thought, maybe it was too soon for jokes, but she continued because she was happy—because she knew he'd say yes.

"I'll probably send you emails and but I won't ever do anything special agent-y for you ever again and if I do—because I'm a tech goddess I promise to tell you.

I swear on a stack of zeros and ones." She said beaming

"What?" he said again but this time with a small smile

"No more digital and Jaime." She summarized

"Before that," he said with a smile.

"I love you," she continued to tease.

He shook his head as his smile got bigger.

"Marry me?" she said with a smile.

"You always beat me to the punch,"

He pulled his grandmother's ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

"I went home to get this."

I planned a nice dinner on the roof with Stacy is streaming the lights and the food is supposed to arrive at 6 and here I am at 4pm with you asking me," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Great minds," she said

He pulled back concerned, "I don't want you to do this as some type of Band-Aid" – he said rubbing his nose against hers, "We have forever."

"I want your forever," she said finally accepting happiness he universe was offering

A tear sailed down her cheek

"Yes, always" she whispered against his lips.

* * *

I know some of you are like WTF I thought this was a Morcia story and it is…. Trust me it is…. I'm so sad with the recent events of the show… and I hoped for a different ending but alas I don't rule the world… **well, I rule this one :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Finally a new chapter … Happy June!

As usual I own nothing .

* * *

Chapter 13

5 months later

Penelope was in the kitchen making her husband's favorite soup and fresh bread. Husband, she thought, as she stirred the soup. The past few months have been amazing. She paddled surf, which involved getting into the water which involved passing through the sand… which wasn't so bad. She finally used a bit of the vacation time she accrued over the years and it's amazing that a 4-week vacation didn't event dent her days…. Jaime is obsessed with using it all up, _**No hoarding vacation days!**_ He screams dramatically when they're planning their next adventure and she tries to shorten the trip. They normally plan their next vacation in bed…with Jaime's in his Viking head gear… of 'course. Penelope bought him a horned helmet when they they visited his parents – and he declared this would be the only helmet he wears… ever…. It looks totally ridiculous when he's on the bike and cars stay out of his way because they think he's crazy… which works for him, she thought as she shook her head. Nonetheless vacation planning almost always ends with her holding on the horns for dear life as he…...

"Drats," she said as her mind went to Naughtyville.

The soup started bubbling over and splashed on the counter… Carrot Butternut squash soup and Love Actually doesn't pair well she thought as she wiped the soup off of the DVD case.

She went to the living room and put the DVD on the coffee table – Jaime was going to have the full Penelope Christmas Experience…. It used to be Just Christmas. See, she and Derek had this routine that they'd done every year since she was shot. He camped out on her couch for a year, well …it felt like, and right before he would head out to Chicago for Christmas…. they'd celebrate in her studio and watch a marathon of Christmas movies A_** True Festivus for the Rest of Us**_ celebration…. Now he barely talked to her. She didn't know what she'd did exactly… but he hated her.

Truly hated her, she murmured to herself, as she walked over to pick up the stocking that fell on the faux fireplace.

Henry made the brightest stocking – covered with glitter. Their tree trimming party was last weekend and all of their friends came over… even Savannah who'd become an avid yogi after her and Derek's broke up…. the yoga studio staff came, Fionn, and Jaime's parents, BAU… everyone but Derek. When they came back from their impromptu wedding in Stockholm…Derek and Savannah were broken up and it was as if I did it, she thought.

He glared at me and Savannah fluctuated between mean and nice; when she attended Jaime's class. I tried to tease him and chat saucy like we used to but he just called me TA Garcia refusing to acknowledge my new last name… I mean Capital **'T'** and Capital '**A' Garcia**…but I guess that's the way it had to be. They don't even speak on the phone… now, she only talks to Reid or Emily. It's like an unspoken rule. She often wished they could be friends again – but some lines in the sand didn't fade with time.

But the way she and Derek celebrated Christmas was epic, she thought smoothing the wrinkles out of the stocking one last time.

She closed her eyes and sent him a Christmas wish, _**I hope you have safe travels and that your Christmas is amazing, Agent Morgan.**_

A tear was resting on her waterline as she felt arms circle her waist.

"Merry Christmas, husband" she said squeezing his arms tighter.

"Merry Christmas, wife," he said kissing her temple.

"A Penny for your thoughts,"

"I'm going to kill Reid for tell you that American colloquium."

He kissed her neck, "what's on the docket for tonight Mrs. Trollhanson"

"A British American Classic," she said in a faux accent "– Love Actually."

"I made dinner," she added as she turned towards him.

"Mhmm," he said as he kissed, sucked, and nibbled her neck.

"If you keep on doing that we'll never see the movie," she said feeling her body getting excited.

"Maybe that's the plan his eyes twinkled"

"Derek and I have watched this movie for years–right before he went to Chicago – popcorn, Nutella, wine, beer - An Our Favorite Things Bonanza."

"I know you don't like Christmas … which is the most disturbing thing I've learned about you since we got married but you've never had a Penelope Garcia-Trollhanson Christmas so …."

"Sooooo," he mimicked do her voice perfectly.

"Go upstairs and put on your Christmas PJ's," she ordered with faux firmness.

"You and Derek wore Christmas PJ's?" he asked cocking his eyebrow dramatically, "I can't really see that."

"No, but he was always in the Christmas spirit and you need a nudge," she said as she poked his firm abs.

He smiled slightly, licked his lips, and put his hands in his pockets.

She rolled her eyes, "Scoot," she said dramatically, "I made your favorite things -your favorite bread, soup, now all you have to do is get your sweaty muscley abs in the shower."

"Yes boss," he said with a mini-salute.

She returns to the kitchen to turn off the soup when the doorbell rings. His final gift she said to herself as she grabs her sweater and skips down the stairs.

She opens the door and to her surprise it's Derek

Derek who's spent the past year avoiding her or just glaring at her with hate vibes.

She but her lip and wrapped her sweater around herself—bracing for whatever bad news berries Morgan was going to deliver.

She licked her lips and said "Agent Morgan." As she tightened the sweater, "what can I…"

He put his fingers on his lips and shhh'd her.

Her eyebrow arched as he placed a say-anything-style-boom-box on the ground and adjusted these huge cards.

He pressed play and silent night billowed from the speakers Silent Night

Say they're carol singers was the first card and Penelope slightly gasped and looked at Derek as he smiled a bit.

As the music billowed through the frost night, Penelope felt warm as she read the cards.

_**With any luck next year, I'll be going out with **_

_**Pictures of beautiful models on the next page**_

_**But for now let me say**_

_**Without hope or agenda**_

_**Because it's Christmas **_

_**And at Christmas you tell the truth**_

_**To me you are perfect, baby girl – and I will always regret the day I lost you**_

_**June 14**__**th**__**, 2014 to be exact**_

Tears began to pool in her eyes as she continued.

_**Our love scared me - how could someone so perfect want me**_

_**But you did and now**_

_**My wasted heart will love you **_

_**Until you are **_

_**Picture of an old shriveled up woman**_

_**Merry Christmas, baby girl**_

_**Sorry for being an ashat (I promise to be better next year)**_

He wiped her tears gently as he bridged the space between them and kissed her cheek. The first thing he noticed is that she smelled different… he didn't want to linger there to long so he reluctantly picked up the boom box.

He walked down her steps and between the tears in her eyes and chill on her lips she could not make a sound.

She finally exhaled and whispered "Morgan."

"Morgan," she said again louder and quickly followed by, "I mean Derek," he turned around, as she walked down the stairs barefoot on fresh snow.

"Baby Girl, he said putting the cards on the ground and the radio on top. He knew she would come all the way out the house without shoes so he rushed back to her so she could stay in the warm.

"You don't have shoes on." He said guiding her back up the stairs when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He met her on the step and returned the hug. His hands went underneath her sweater, to her hips, and pulled her closer until her body was flush with his.

He smelled her hair again—he wanted to remember this moment.

This feeling.

"Friends?" she asked with the hope of a child.

He pulled back and looked at her -centimeters separating their lips. He gazed down hers and that anger started to bubble again. He wanted what he couldn't have. He wanted her for so long that he decided to settle - he could be her friend…instead of _**the one.**_ Because it may have taken almost a year but he realized that _**a little Penelope is better than no Penelope at all.**_

"Always" he replied as he let her go.

"Really, because you hated me and Savannah hated me and I didn't know what…"

"Savannah said something to you?" he asked she noticed in full protector mode.

"No but sometimes she glares... like you glare and …"

"I never hated you," he sighed heavily, "just angry with myself, baby girl"

She looked up the stairs, "Do you want to come up and watch..."

He wasn't ready for a movie night with them… heck, movie night was their thing, "Heading home," he replied

"Early?" she asked

"My mom is trying to do a Festivus since we weren't doing it and I …" he cut himself off, "Next year I'll come," he said knowing that how long it would take to stomach the happy couple being all cutesy.

"Ok," she said smiling with tears streaming down her face.

He wiped them away, "Now get inside crazy girl and stay warm"

She nodded and headed back up the steps and he watched her

"Thank you," she said, "Thanks for making it feel like Christmas again"

"It our favorite time of the year," he said smiling

She smiled one last time and closed the door.

* * *

Derek walked back to his car and load the boom box in the back seat next to his carry on.

He got into the car and pulled away… he only made it two blocks before he had to pull over.

His heart hurt.

He slammed his hands on the wheel…. Seeing her so happy.

A pushed his hand on his heart… and looked up.

_**Why didn't she look through the peephole?**_

Ugh, he groaned as he lowered his head to the steering wheel.

When will I stop loving her.

* * *

Please leave a review... muah!


	14. Chapter 14

Finally! what you have been waiting… well most of you…...

I still don't own anything

* * *

"Jaime can you taste this?" she called as she read something on her phone. She is wearing a pink tank top and a grey skirt with a … well… what she calls a sex and the city flower, Jaime thinks to himself as a smile appears on his lips. What man knows about a sex and the city flower besides a married one.

He approaches her and she already has a wooden spoon ready with clear liquid.

He sips it and winces, "too tart."

"Why won't you make it? I'm horrible at making caipirinha?"

Her hair is in a messy bun with a pair of blue glasses resting on her head and a pair of black cat-eye glasses on her face. He removed the pair on her head, he'll put them in her draw.

"I'm prepping for next week with the holidays things are out of whack," he said as he was about to leave, "some more simple sugar, perhaps."

"J, I'm pouting please help," she said pushing out her bottom lip as he left the room.

"I need you to be the taste tester – Derek will be here soon," she added as he headed upstairs.

He silently groaned inwardly as he made his way back to his desk, this would be his third time over this week. Her team had been gone for 4 weeks which meant that she worked around the clock and he brought her food between classes on his bike. Then she had to go to Miami and join them. It was the first time they'd been apart since they were married and when he called her she rarely answered. He knew he shouldn't be upset – It's her job.

Since she's been back… about 5 days, now… things have just been out of whack and she doesn't even sense it. He groaned again… Derek was always somewhere buzzing around. With tomorrow being the start of Memorial Day weekend he had a feeling he would be seeing more of him and he wasn't how do you American's say it _**psyched**_… Derek started coming over after the new year and he's been baby girl-ing this and baby girl-ing that. Jaime didn't mind in the beginning … but he just couldn't shake his dad's words—about Derek being in love with Penelope…. about then getting married to fast… about them being strangers… not strangers but still in the honeymoon phase wearing honey colored glasses. Jaime disagrees with his father… See, he assumed that Derek and Penelope broke up because she wanted a relationship and he wasn't ready… So how could he be, as his dad says, the broken hearted one… How could Penelope leave him broken hearted – when he ended things by not choosing her. He's a fool but not broken hearted.

Ugh he groaned again tapping his pen to the desk.

He knew one truth - she was happier with Derek in her life – her smile said it all… and he didn't mind Derek being a part of her life… but he didn't like sharing her with an ex-lover she still couldn't tell him about. Must mean there something still there he thought… or that's what his dad would say.

* * *

She should have just made the caipirinha first without the rum and then added it.

Maybe she could smell if it was too tart… she couldn't taste it.

_**Jaime **_she called as she followed him to his mini-office.

She saw him pensively looking at the schedule.

"What's the conundrum?"

"Hmm," he asked trying to clear his mind and focus.

"I can help," she offered as she rubbed his shoulder.

"I just need to figure out who will teach Monday," he said voicing the problem out loud, "I can take the two morning classes and Stacy can take the two later ones and close the studio by 1 so we can head to Rossi's bar for the BBQ. I'll just have to refund the folks who signed up for the 3 and 4pm classes."

"See, I solved the problem by just being in the room," she said sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Now come and taste test," she said too perky.

"Teacup, I can't. I have to come up with a routine for the class and figure out the mats," he said as she pulled him by his belt between her legs, "come here grumpy cat." she said as she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips felt so good, her tongue explored his mouth and he was almost ok with not creating the new routine.

She pulled away and her bun fell down, "are you anxious about your parents coming to the bbq? Or Fionn going over the books? I can help. I'm beyond amazing at math!"

"I just..." He said resting his thumb on her lip trying to find the right words. "I just feel like-" he began but he settled on, "I miss you."

She shook her head, "The cases have been crazy – and this one was so… all the troll and cabbage patch dolls couldn't help me unsee all that I have," she said as a shiver walked across her spine.

"I've missed you too. Maybe after your parents visit we can take a weekend somewhere."

"Yes," he agreed leaning back towards her lips as the tension left his heart…. Maybe he was being melodramatic.

His hands inched up her skirt as he nibbled her neck, "Jay, we don't have enough time."

"I'll be fast," he said as he nipped her shoulder.

"Ok," she smiled as she unbuckled his pants. "I think you need a holiday- maybe Hotch will give me a few more days and we can go to Austin – "she said as she started to stoke him.

He groaned as his body automatically thrusted into her hand. He pulled her hips close to him and pulled her thong to the side. She was so wet for him- he started to massage her pearl when she asked

"Have you ever been to Texas?" She moaned as he lined himself up at her entrance.

"No," he answered as he pushed inside her moist channel.

Jackob she moaned as he found their rhythm. She held him so tightly it always felt exquisitely amazing. She leaned back on his desk and he squeezed her nipples as he increased the pace. He didn't think he would last much longer and then he felt her contract around him.

"I love you Mr. Tollhansson," she whispered against his lips as her orgasm began.

_**Jaime**_ she screeched as he thrusted and into her trying to go deeper. Claiming all the places that he felt were beyond his reach.

She griped his head and bucked against his hips as the final wave of her orgasm road through her.

He hiked her leg over his shoulder and held her firmly against his hips. She was spread wide open and completely his. He proceeded in and out quicker and quicker until he found himself about to explode. He captured her bottom lip and laid her down on his desk. He used the new position as an opportunity to penetrate her deeper – he could feel himself bottoming out in her with each thrust. He felt a second orgasm begin within her as he continued to fill her.

Penelope gasped for air surprised that another orgasm was started to form. She barely finished the first one and here is another. He'd been odd… no closed off… more like reserved… when she came back. This is the longest they gone without being with each other and he just didn't seem into it and she didn't want to push.

_**I love you**_ he whispered on her neck. Her body arched to meet him. She tried to gain control of her body as he pinched her nipple which made all the efforts useless as the orgasm rolled through her. She clung to him as the came together

"That was amazing," she said breathlessly as he held her around him and rested his head on her shoulder.

He nuzzled into her and said, "I love you more than"

Doorbell rings and he groans….

"Frak!" she yelps as she shimmied from under him.

"Ugh, why can't he go away," he groaned.

"This weekend will be amazing - you'll see grumpy cat. Now let me freshen up – can't smell like our early evening tryst all night."

She pecked him on his cheek, "Could you get the door? And taste the drink?"

He watched her go and laughed to himself – He'd just been had.

He freshened up before Derek could ring the bell the 3rd time.

He opened up the door and he saw Derek's smile fall a bit when he realized he wasn't Penelope.

"Hey," Jaime said as he opened the door wider and let him in.

"Hey Man," Derek said and gave him a handshake.

"I bought beer and Penelope's favorite rosé."

"She hates rose," Jaime responds, "she likes tequila and rum – not a wine person unless Rossi selects it"

"I was around before Rossi – trust me. This is the exception to the rule" he said with a hint of cockiness and smile. "How's the studio going?" he asked and Jaime could feel those annoying Baby Girl-ing emotions coming back.

They make small talk as Jaime's anger… annoyance… frustrations begins to build.

* * *

Penelope enters as Jaime finally starts rescue the cocktail.

"Derek you have to taste this – Jaime rocks at the caipirinha!"

"I brought beer and" Penelope cuts him off

"We're hosting, buddy," she said as she poked him in his ribs, "Fast and the Furious 6 takes place mostly in Brazil hence the caipirinha. We made a pitcher – **You are **going to drink some."

"Yes, Ma'am" he says as he salutes her.

"we also made baby tapas apps and "

"How's your stomach— that bug passed?"

"Bug" Jaime asked before he pours the new ingredients into the cocktail

"It was nothing?" she said trying to brush it of as she re-did her bun.

"Nothing? You were so sick I had to use Hotch's bathroom."

"You shared a room?" Jaime asked as he puts his spoon down -surprised by this revelation.

"No,"

"Yes,"

Penelope and Derek say simultaneously.

She looked at Derek, "No we didn't. We had to share bathrooms—all of the rooms had to share a bathroom."

Derek knows he shouldn't poke the situation but it's nice to see Mr. Perfect with surprised "A bathroom is a room and it wouldn't have been the first time we shared a room –"

the doorbell interrupts Derek defense.

"That's the food," Derek says as he makes his way to the door

"I have to finish my routine for classes this weekend," Jaime says stoically as he watches Derek leave the room.

Penelope pulls down three glasses, "Did you finish the cocktail? – do you want popcorn?"

"I'm going to finish the routine—it's either that or miss the BBQ," He says firmly

"Come on its Derek's pick tonight and we're watching Fast and Furious 6."

"This is his third time over this week and I have to."

"It's not," Penelope interrupted and rolled her eyes, "and when you made us watch – The Seventh Seal - we didn't complain."

"It **is** his 3rd time over – Maybe he should buy a bunk bed and move downstairs," he snapped.

He grabbed his notepad and iPhone and said "I can't."

He made his way to the studios and she watched him go - perplexed by his mood. He got prickly when things were out of order – Lance's last minute cancel screwed up the order of the weekend …

"But I thought we fixed that," she thought aloud rubbing her belly.

She chewed on her bottom lip and worried a bit.

"Do you want to taste test the cocktail?"

She brought down a shot glass so Derek could try the drink and she could fix it.

Normally she would go see what was bothering him but since this was their last movie night for a while she figured she'd let him Ohm it out.

Ohm it out… she should put that on a t-shirt.

* * *

"I pre-ordered your favorite veggie enchiladas."

"Thanks," she said taking the bag from him

"Steak and Mushroom fajitas for Jaime"

"He's going to work tonight – holiday schedule and all," she perked up, "the caipirinha

needs you to test them – I tried it so often and now I can't taste the difference," she said playing with her hair

Why was she playing with her hair? Derek thought, That's her normal tell for fibbing but why? Maybe her and Jaime got into an argument - maybe he shouldn't have poked the bear. She and Kevin argued all the time but their tiffs – Jaime and Penelope never argued.

He was just so perfect, he thought.

It was good to see him show his insecurity… when he thought they shared a room. Finally, he had a dent in his armor. I would be pissed to if Penelope shared a room with another man.

He took the movie out of his leather jacket… "time to see how it ends," he said dangling it in front of her.

'Lets," she said grabbing his arm and leading him upstairs

"So how was your date last night?" she said as put the remaining ingredients in front of him

"It was ok," he said wincing as a he tasted the cocktail

"Just ok? You should let me fix you up with..."

"No, baby girl – I got this," he said patting her hand. The last thing he needed was her trying to fix him up. He still wasn't over her and he knew it wasn't the women - it was him. He was in love with his best friend who was in love with her husband. Sometimes he wishes he wasn't.

"But I know the perfect …"

He raised his eyebrow

"Fine," she said.

Today wasn't her day, she thought

* * *

"That was great," she said as they cleared up the living room, "he and his brother looked so much alike." She said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"you're thinking of Fast Furious 7 this one was Paul Walker" he said as he placed their glasses in the washer.

"Really?"

"Baby girl, is everything ok?"

He noticed she was fidgety all night; Jaime was slamming doors…. Well closing doors firmly which made her twirl her hair with worry throughout the movie.

"Yes," she said taking her hair again.

"Is everything ok with you and Jaime?"

"Yes," she said twisting it a new strand.

"Penelope Garcia," he said closing the space between them and taking her hand away from her hair and letting it rest in his hand.

"Derek," she said squeezing his hand, "everything is fine. I'm just not used to"

"Never mind," She turned to put more dishes in the washer and asked, "So we have to see Fast Furious 7"

"Deflecting?"

"Derek, I'm not deflecting."

He raised her chin so their eyes met, "You've been antsy all night, didn't touch your drink, and Jaime's working in the studio." Working is between air quotes

"I'm just not used to keeping secrets and I can't wait till we tell him."

"We," Derek asked

"I mean I,"

"I'm just not used to keep secrets – it feels so deceptive,"

"Hey come here baby girl," He holds her close as he smooths out her hair, "whatever you need, I'm here for you? Did he do something?"

"Am I interrupting? Jaime said entering the room, "I didn't think Fast Furious 6 was a tear jerker,"

"No, it definitely was not," she said stepping out of Derek's embrace. "I mean it was no Seventh Seal - I definitely saw what inspired Bill and Ted. That should be our next movie night," she said smiling at her husband. "I can show you the American classics according to Penelope.

Derek knew something was up and his timely appearance to the kitchen just proved it, "I was just."

"Hoping," Jaime said as looked at Derek as an intruder.

"Being a good friend," Derek responded directly.

She looked between the two of them confused, "You my grumpy friend need a night cap – she said rubbing his back, "I'll get you a caipirinha stat," she teased as she headed to the living room to get the cocktail.

When she left Jaime went to the fridge to grab a beer

"Hoping you could be the hero and slay the dragon. The dragon being me… right?" he said opening the beer

"We've been friend long before you and if you hurt," Derek began to threaten.

"Threats? Tsk tsk," Jaime said shaking his head, "your true colors are seeping out." He said as he took a sip of beer

"If you hurt her in any way you will answer to me," Derek said.

Jaime closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "What is that golden rule- though shall not covet thy neighbor's wife," he felt his simmering blood reaching its boiling point "save this big brother routine."

"Wife?" Derek laughed, "She married you to fix a computer glitch… and to give you a visa… 5 years and counting so don't act like it's true love."

The bottle slipped through his hand and next thing you knew Derek caught his fist and countered with a fist to the side.

As Derek's fist hit just below his ribs - Jaime connected with Derek's mouth and sent him into the counter where his beer went crashing to the floor.

Derek tasted the blood on his lip and charged at Jaime grabbing his collar.

"Stop it," Penelope screamed as she walked in, "What the heck," she said trying to take in the space.

"Derek," she said lowly "leave,"

"Baby Girl, I"

She shook her head, "Please leave," she said once more as she continued to stare at Jaime.

"If you need anything," Derek continued

"Please," she interrupted him and he nodded.

She went to the sink and wet a cloth and grabbed peas from the freezer. As soon as she heard the front door close, "what was that?"

"I know," Jaime said

"Know what?"

"How does it feel to be so close to temptation? Is it hard to say no or do you backslide sometimes?"

"Jaime what are you talking about and why were you fighting?" she asked trying to remain calm since he was beyond pissed.

"I know Penelope," he growled as he said a bunch of thing in Swedish that she knew weren't nice.

"Know what, you freakin grumpy cat!" she said finally feeling frustrated and pissed.

"He's your chocolate – you detoxed from him and now… you guys are back to your babygirling ways so where does that leave me and this fake visa marriage? I mean you're sharing rooms and having dates right, baby girl? Keeping secrets?

Her brain wouldn't let her hear the rest – it stopped at fake

Tears welled up in her eyes "fake?"

"I mean what else would you call it… the way he looks at you – following you around like a puppy." He went on to continue cursing in Swedish as he paced in the kitchen.

"Fake marriage is that what you think this is? Backsliding," she said as a tear stream down her face.

"You've been weird for the past two or three weeks… always leaving the room to talk to him?"

"To talk to JJ," she corrected, "We're friends too do you think I'm backsliding with her?"

She wiped her tears pissed, "Rossi calls me Kitten, I must be sleeping with him too."

"So are you telling me you never slept with Derek? I'm just a crazy jealous husband right, baby girl?"

"Stop doing that!" she ordered

"What, baby girl? He said realizing the floodgates of his anger were open - "or can he only call you that? I mean - what was that I just saw?"

He cursed some more – she heard fuck and it reminded her of Kevin and his insane competition with Derek. He called her baby girl so he called her sugar plum.

"In our damn home," he said as he banged his hand on the counter.

"I'm not going to do this with you," she said as she turned around to leave the kitchen.

"No," he said catching her before she left the room. He caught her by the arm guided her towards the wall and then trapped her with his body blocking all exits.

"No, you owe me the truth," he growled at her.

"Nothing is going on between me and Derek! I can't believe you right now."

"So, I just made this up – and you were never with him?" He moved her head so she was looking at him "Why do you continue to lie to me and keep it a secret?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't lie – I'm not lying. Derek and I were done before you and I were even a seedling in organic soil. Derek and I didn't work in that way. he wanted," she said trying to find the words. "he wasn't ready…"

She licked her lips, "We loved each other but we didn't work. we were better off as friends and that day in the changing room I was feeling – defeated because I couldn't manage my expectations. I would get in this vicious hopeful cycle that would always leave me feeling not good enough. and I wanted to let him go so I could clear out that part of my heart and be ready for something new. Something other worldly … but you saw me crying and I couldn't say I'm crying because my best friend only sees me as friends with benies… I" she began… "I didn't want to be this defeated girl and so I made up this reason and I didn't know you knew about nutrition and" she said as she wiped her tears "and we clicked—we worked and when you kissed me in the rain I knew. So this bout of doubt you're having is freaking us out," Her lip quivered and said "fake marriage."

"He said, "Jaime began.

"I don't care - how could you think that? Derek and I have been friends for years and yes sometimes we speak in our own language – but we are only friends" She looked up at him hurt—"I thought you knew me better than that." she said trying to duck under his arm and escape.

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand as the tears flowed

"How could you think I'd cheat on you?" she said getting pissed again, "I wouldn't be with you if I was pinning for him… in love with him."

"I was feeling squeezed out and it seemed the more you were with him the happier you were getting and the secret calls, not taking class, or doing our morning smoothies and stretch routine…. You were disappearing…. I just thought – It felt like I was losing you."

"I wanted to surprise you tomorrow – with your family here... but we're making a mini-yogi-teacup with a dash of grumpy cat" She said taking her hand and putting it on her stomach, "I can't take your class because I'm queasy in the morning and JJ was helping me with morning sickness tricks but I was trying to surprise you."

"What?" he said staring between he and her belly.

"Before the case I had an inkling but since I'm older—geriatric pregnancy technically ...since I'm over 35- I wanted to make sure he was fine and perfect and when your parents said they were coming down – I tried to wait."

He kissed her, "I love you – I'm an idiot," he peppered her face with kisses "complete idiot."

"We're both idiots."

"I'm so sorry

"If Derek makes you uncomfortable I can nix movie nights and" he interrupted her with a kiss.

"We're having a baby," he murmured against her lips, "I don't care about Derek, Rossi, or kittens."

He picked her up, she grabbed his neck, "what are you doing?"

"carrying you to bed."

"I can walk" she said

"we're having a baby!"

He carried her to the bedroom, and placed her gently on the bed, "I'm sorry for being such an ashat and I think it may happen a couple more times during the pregnancy so I apologize in advance."

"Ok, Ok" she said eagerly, "Let's make up" she said getting down to her undies.

"I think we should wait till we talk to the doctor." He said as he removed his pants.

She got on her knees in the middle of the bed and put her hands on her hips, "We had sex 5 hours ago and the baby is fine?"

He opened his draw and pulled out his kindle, "teacup, I have research to do—a prenatal routine for you and prenatal smoothies, I'm sure there are a few books out there for me?"

She fell back on her back and pouted, "what's the point of arguing if we don't have the amazing make-up sex? You're setting a bad precedent here?"

"Oh alright," he said with no enthusiasm.

"Not in the mood," she countered as she closed her eyes and pretended to snore

"we can remedy that teacup," he said as he pinned her down.

"You can try," she teased as he peppered kisses on her shoulder.

They made love till they were exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, she and Jamie sat on their roof as he read pregnancy facts to her.

"So how should we tell your parents … at dinner?" she asked interrupting his 6-week factoid.

"How's the smoothie?"

"Good," she said.

"I'll get more spinach and pineapple."

"J it's fine," she said taking another sip.

"You grimace at every sip"

"Babe, It's fine"

"I'll hope on my bike and be back in a flash."

"J – we can go to whole foods later and do a big shop?"

"Mini- teacup needs her folic acid and vitamin A." he said as a final decision on the subject.

She took another sip and plastered a fake smile on her lips –"see delicious."

"5 minutes," he said as he grabbed his house keys, "Be right back"

"Ok, I'll go take a nap till you come back."

They headed down together.

* * *

She woke up from her nap and the house was eerily quiet.

"Jaime," she called out "why didn't you wake me up?"

"I finished the smoothie an hour ago took a nap," and she was surprised he wasn't in the office. she was about to check the kitchen when there's a knock on the door.

"I thought you took your keys," she said as she opened the door

Instead of seeing Jaime she sees two police officers

"Mrs. Tollanhasson"

"Yes," she stuttered

"Please come with us your husband he's been in an accident."

"What?" she gasps "How is he?" she stammers.

"He's in critical condition."

She immediately started to cry "He'll be fine," she says.

She grabs her keys and walks out the door.

"Wait, I need my phone and he needs his kindle one minute."

She stuffs her purse and as she runs back to the door she stops, "God, please - let him be alright."

* * *

When I started writing this story this was the first chapter I conceived of (well this and the next one) - I didn't realize it would take me 14 chapters to get here... I also didn't know I'd totally fall for Jaime (that coupled with this season - inspiration was lacking) Now, if I could only update Darkside of the Coin.

I hope you enjoy and please excuse the typos and leave a review :)


End file.
